Crystal Queen
by IchigoOkami
Summary: It's been 112 years since the war ended and Sokka lives as an old man in the Fire Palace. One day his Sister's grand-son asks about the woman in the ice. Listen as Sokka tells the boy about the Crystal Queen. Chapters 12-18 Zutara week.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Well, this is my first fan-story, ever.

Avatar does not belong to me, neither does the avatar world, or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"**Uncle…" **

The young teen's voice echoed softly as his elder wandered in to the frozen room, his long, royal robes dragging against the floor carelessly. His white hair pulled into a traditional warrior's wolf's-tail. His old skin wrinkled around his eyes **"Nephew, I knew I would find you here. I brought some pastries, fresh from the cooks."**

The young man shook his head, his black hair brushing against his face. **"You should wear your hair up nephew, you have such a handsome face."**

No response, the boy just turned his porcelain face back to the wall and the statue inside, his amber eyes glowed in the pale blue light. The older man sighed quietly and brought himself to the floor, his old bones aching, and screaming in protest. "**Nephew, what is wrong? You only come here when something is bothering you."**

"**Uncle, who is she?"**

The old man's face turned to meet the silent gaze of the woman in the wall. She was undeniably beautiful. Her white dress bellowed out around her, her brown hair snaked out in a million tendrils, forming a halo of seaweed around her head. Her brown arms extended to either of her sides. Beneath her ever closed eyes, the old man knew what icy-blue eyes waited. This place was her creation, all of it. The way the walls sat forever frozen, the way everything in here was encased in ice, crystallized. Everything was hers, even the way the pale man laid suspended in the ice in front of her. His head was forever laid back, his amber eyes forever asleep.

"**Her name is Katara and she was the greatest waterbender." **The old man closed his eyes and replayed the day in his mind, and every day after. Waterbenders tried to unfreeze them, but the substance which held the two was more than water. Earthbenders tried to shatter the substance, but it wasn't entirely earth. Together, the two were trapped. The old warrior pulled himself up and placed his hand against the frozen surface. Katara, why did you have to go?

The younger man stood next to the older**, "Did you know her? The firesages tell me about her, and how she saved the nation."**

"**And the world, on multiple occasions. The firesages are wise beyond their years, but they did not know her like I did." **The old man ran his hand down the glass, he could still hear her laughter as she water-whipped Zuko in any of their many sparing matches.

'_Come on zuko! You fight like Grangran'_

"**Her name was Katara and she was the greatest waterbender, she was my sister."**

"**What happened to her and the Fire Lord?"**

Sokka turned to his great-nephew, **"You better sit down son, it is a tale worth telling." **

The two men sat together on the floor before the ice wall of Lady Katara, and Fire Lord Zuko, **"It was 112 years ago, after the war ended."**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Circle

Well, I was on a roll, decided to pump out another chapter and fast. Most of them won't be this speedy, my goal is at least one a week.

Thank you everyone, the reaction was extremely heart warming. Thank you so much

Avatar does not belong to me. Nor do the world, nor do the characters.

Except Tsou. Which is pronounced: Ts (as in tsunami) ou (ow)

* * *

Chapter 2: Perfect Circle

"**Tell me Tsou, what do you know of the war?" **The two sat cross-legged before the ice wall, Sokka pulled out the fresh pastries and a small bag of fire flakes and offered them to the boy to share.

Gratefully Tsou grabbed a handful and thought for a moment, **"Many generations ago Fire Lord Sozin decided to take over the world, in doing so he destroyed Avatar…" **The boy paused, clearly unable to remember the names.

"**Avatar Roku."** Sokka bit casually off the end of his pastry, listening to his nephew, proud of his ability to retain history. To learn from history would make a fabulous Fire Lord when his day came.

"**Next, Avatar Aang was born to the Air Nomads, who were almost completely wiped out. Luckily the Avatar escaped but was trapped in an Iceberg. 100 years later he was discovered by two of the Southern Water tribe with their help, and that of two friends: Young Mistress Toph, and the young Fire Prince Zuko, they brought down Fire Lord Ozai and spread peace through the Nations once again."**

Sokka chuckled quietly to himself, is that what they were teaching in school? Oh how much more there was. Oh how much more happened. Sokka's heart ached remembering, oh Yue give him strength for this. **"The day Katara and I found the Avatar, changed our lives forever."**

"**You traveled with the Avatar?" **The teen's amber eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the old man.

Sokka's laugh rang out as if he were young again, **"It is not mere coincidence that one of Avatar Aang's companions were named Sokka." **Tsou always knew his uncle was old, but never once had he dreamed he was there.

Suddenly Tsou looked down embarrassed, **"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were named in his honor."**

"**Worry not nephew." **Sokka looked up at his sister's face. There was a time where he loathed her for leaving. As he grew older, his joints began to hurt and his skin began to sag. But not Katara, for all time she would be young and beautiful. She would always have that face, that beautiful, peaceful, water tribe face.** "We were there all those years ago."**

**

* * *

**

"**Sokka! Put me down!" **The young earth bender screamed ferociously at the water tribe warrior.

Katara's laughter rang out** "Don't worry Toph, he's just excited that his leg is healed." **Katara wiped her hands on a towel, she'd been in a healing tent all day but now she was finally done.

"**I don't care why he is excited, I can't see!"**

For a moment Sokka stopped running in circles and simply stood there with the earth bender thrown over his shoulder, **"That sort of comes with being blind, Toph"**

"**Sokka," **Toph voice had cooled dramatically, gone from a screaming banshee to a sophisticated whisper, **"Unless you put me down, I swear I will knock you so unconscious that you will know what it feels like to be blind." **His blood ran cold as all the color washed from his brown skin. Without another word he set her feet gently back on solid earth. She laughed and punched his shoulder, **"See, I knew I could count on you Sokka." **

The group laughed out as Sokka pouted with his arms across his chest, pouting deeply.

"**Yeah Sokka, we can always count on you." **Aang sailed in, on the newly made staff riding the air until it deposited him on a soft green spot in the grass. **"We can always count on you in a pinch."**

Katara was the second to collapse in the grass, it had been weeks since the war ended, and the last of the wounds were finally healed. The physical bumps and bruises had been washed away, now it was time to begin the scars on the land and hearts of the nations. **"I for one hope there aren't any more pinches to count on."**

Suki found herself in the grass also. **"It's a beautiful day out."** Everyone felt what more she was trying to say, for the first time in a long while everything was looking beautiful. And better yet, tomorrow was looking beautiful, and the day after that. **"Sokka come here."** Suki held her hand out for him to entwine his fingers with hers.

With a quiet sigh of contentment he snaked his fingers in the cool grasp and slid into the grass between the two girls, **"Not being in a pinch would be nice."**

"**Move over twinkle-toes" **Toph shoved her way between Suki and Aang.

"**Come on Momo, you too" **Aang held out both of his arms and the lemur flew right where he belonged, chirping the whole way. Appa groaned quietly, too big to fit into the circle, but still he belonged as much as any of them.

The grass was soft and warm, from a day of sitting in Fire Nation suns. The gentle green blades licked gently at their skin. The same sun warmed through their soul, soothing over any frayed nerves. Together they all linked hands forming a perfect circle, together they felt whole.

"**Zuko?" **Katara looked at the new Fire Lord expectantly. With a small smile he took her hand and completed the circle.

* * *

Sokka sat with his eyes closed for a moment longer, **"It's been 112 years, and I'm all that's left. They are all gone."**


	3. Chapter 3: Unspoken words

So, sorry it took me a few days. It was my birthday and I've seriously been partying hardy. And my best friend's birthday is the day after mine, so 48 hours of birthday. Got food poisoning...

Anyway I had some notes about the bolding of the text. I personally like it because I tend to skim over the actual talking without it. Though if enough people want me to I'll take it off, just let me know.

Thank you again for all the wonderful words of encouragement.

Disclaimer: Avatar and the world of does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Unspoken words

Zuko walked quietly through the main hall. His boots taping lightly on the marble tiles with each step. Each step, each tap another thought. How long had he wanted to be here? How long had he wanted to call this his home? He gently stroked his fingers down the smooth marble pillars, this was his home, and it felt good.

"**What now Fire Lord?"**

His heart clenched hearing the title fall from her lips. It hurt him to have her call him a name which used to bring such fear and terror, she should never fear him, **"Please, Katara, call me Zuko." **It hurt him to lose the familiarity, **"I'm your friend." **He turned to find her, leaning sideways against the nearest pillar, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders, her arms crossed acrost her chest; and her eyes, her icy blue eyes were locked on his.

Her smooth brown brow cocked ever so slightly, **"Ok… Zuko."** There was a pause in which he noticed the rest of the group, why hadn't he noticed them earlier. **"What do we do now?"**

"**Shouldn't that be Aang's job? Deciding the fate of the world and all." **

"**It's his job to take care of the world, you need to decide what's best for your country." **She was right, it was his country now.

"**We need to gather so we can decide how to move forward." ** Behind Katara, Aang spoke. Casually Zuko noticed one of his hands were placed on the small of Katara's back, like he enjoyed simply feeling her next to him.

Without much more thought Zuko nodded, the war had been over for weeks and they hadn't begun the real work yet. **"I'll have the room set for a..." **For a what? Traditionally it would be set for a war meeting, but that was no longer true. If he could help it, that would never be true again. **"I'll have a conference room set in here, how about we meet in an hour?" **

"**Sounds great, I'm outta here!"** Toph characteristically was the first to go.

Sokka and Suki quietly excused themselves, hand in hand. Idly Zuko wondered what they would do now that the war was over? Would they finally get married? Zuko smiled, good they should be happy. The moon in the sky knows they deserve it.

"**Katara, you coming?"**

She hadn't moved an inch from where she was delicately perched, her arms cfolded across her chest, hands wrapped around her elbows, **"No, I think I'll stay here for a while, I'll meet up with you later."** He nodded quietly before tossing Zuko one, quick glance that said everything. 'Take care of her. Don't let her down. I love her. I'm afraid for her.' Without another word, Aang excused himself.

These past few weeks had changed their lives, changed everyone's lives. Never once in her dreams did Katara imagine she would stand in this hall with the Fire Lord and have feelings any less then hatred. Quite the opposite in fact.

The longer Katara stood there the more at ease she felt. Zuko, how long had it been since that name brought her pain? Now another feeling filled her heart. Warmth and comfort was all that she felt now. All the attributes of a true fire bending master.

The room was silent for some time before either of them would talk—could talk. The air said it all. Their eyes said it all.

Thank you for being there, thank you for saving my life, thank you for saving my soul, thank you for being my friend.

Both of them wanted to speak but neither of them had anything to say, their eyes said it all.

Standing here, with his golden eyes on her left Katara feeling incredibly bare. Even her arms folded across her chest couldn't stop the fire building in her stomach. For that moment in time she was happy to simply be leaning against this pillar, keeping her from letting her own knees drop her on the floor.

"**How are ya?" **Zuko walked casually over to her side, his hands brushing against the pillar not a few inches from her.

"**Nervous." **She looked down, since the fight Katara had felt incredibly comfortable talking to him, even about the most random things.

"**How come?"**

"**Well, I can't even remember a time where I woke up and didn't know what was going to happen next. Run from so-and-so, fight what's her face, look for you-know-who. But I don't know what to do next, it's kind of scary."**

"**You help end the biggest war in history, and you're afraid because you don't know what to do next?"**

Katara laughed quietly, **"When you say it like that you make me sound stupid."**

"**Well, to be honest, you are being kind of silly."**

Katara pushed off the wall and turned her back to him, **"Oh gee, thanks for making me feel bad."**

Zuko walked up next to her, smiling slightly, **"Come on, let's go for a walk."**

Katara sighed quietly but obliged, her feet following the trail he laid out. Not much was said while Zuko lead her to the only spot in the Fire Nation that she could feel at home. As a child he used to love sitting in his mother's courtyard. The water always seemed so peaceful, able to wash over even the most frazzled young fire prince.

Katara sat at the edge of the small pond, her feet mere inches from the water's surface. **"What are you going to do now?"**

"**What do you mean?" **Zuko sat next to her, the grass and warm air welcoming him to simply relax.

"**Well you have a country now, and I am sure Mai will be all over you now that you don't have anywhere else to be."**

She was right, now he could start building a real life, all of them could, **"I don't know, I'm guessing that a whole lot of new responsibilities are about to come our way."**

"**I know, I just wish there were someone for us to look to, someone who could help tell us what to do next."**

"**War is all that anyone has known for a long time, it's going to be hard for everyone to adjust."** Katara was silent for a while, he was right.

"**You know, maybe it won't be so bad. Waking up not afraid of what the days will bring" **

"**You're wrong Katara." **She stopped and looked at him, her blue eyes riddled with confusion and despair. How could he say that? Katara curled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She was scared; she was nervous and unnerved about this new word they were creating and he really wasn't helping. "**I have a feeling that the fear isn't gone. It's just transformed, matured." **He looked over to her, Katara's face looked so lost and Zuko didn't know what to do. His friend was scared.

"**Hey now, come here."** He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, **"this isn't going to be easy, but we can do it. Believe it or not, but there is a whole lot that needs re-done, but we can do it."**

"**You really think so?"** She didn't bother to look at him, she simply watched the turtle-ducks splash carelessly.

"**We have to, it's what we do. It's what we were made to do."**

"**Guys!" **Toph came running, waving her arms a moment too soon, **"They wanted me to come get you, the room is ready and we have to start this thing."**


	4. Chapter 4: What do we do now?

I promise this will be a Katara and Zuko story, just bear with otherwise for a short while.

Not Avatar, nor the world of, belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 4: What do we do now?

The main hall had been transformed, to other eyes it would look like a normal war meeting, except the teens gathered here didn't intend to discuss war.

"**Aang, if you expect everyone to simply lie down and stop fighting, you are out of your mind." **Zuko looked at the bald monk. His eyes and rigid posture portrayed his intense frustration,** "Everyone, in the world has been trained to hate each other."**

"**Actually sparky, they just hate the Fire Nation. Everyone else gets along just fine." **Toph wiggled her toes, uninterested in 90% of the

Zuko merely looked at the blind girl. Was the sarcasm really needed right now? **"My point still stands. All anyone has known is how to fight and how to hate. Expecting them to just throw up their arms and say sorry is impossible."**

"**Then what do you expect us to do Zuko?" **Aang held his head high and defiant. Deciding above everything else he was holding to _his_ ideas of peace.

"**We need to gather a civilian militia willing to fight any resistance."**

"**You sound like your dad! We don't need to fight!"**

"**Aang," **Sokka spoke quietly trying to sooth his friend, **"You know that sometimes you need to fight to earn peace. We all knew that the war wasn't the end of this."**

Aang nodded, **"You are right, I just hate the sound of more fighting." **

"**I know Aang, no one wants to fight. But for a while at least we have to fight to stay where we are." **Katara rested her hand on his shoulder in which he covered her hand with his. Even though Zuko saw strength in her, he also saw the fear in her eyes. Above everyone else, Katara was taking this rough. The unknown was scaring her.

Graciously Zuko offered her any quiet support he could, **"We are all pretty sure of what's going to happen to the Fire Nation, what about you guys?"**

"**Well, the Water Tribes seem to be doing well enough. Any damage done to the exterior can be fixed by the water benders." **As an unofficial ambassador of the Water tribes Katara relayed the information.

Sokka continued, **"Right, and before the war even ended many from the Northern tribe migrated south to help rebuild it. In all honesty, the Water tribe seemed to suffer very little long term damage."**

Katara glared at him, if you don't count the many lives lost then sure! The Water tribe walked away unscratched.

"**The Earth Kingdom may need some work. On the day of the Comet the Pai Sho club reclaimed Ba Sing Se." **Toph relayed her message as the voice for the Earth Kingdoms.

"**It's the Order of the White Lotus." **Zuko corrected her but Toph didn't seem to notice and continued talking.

"**The stone will be easy enough to fix, but everything else is toast."**

"**There's also the forest that Ozai burned. We need to start replanting." **Suki looked down, remembering the amount of damage done by the air fleet.

Aang nodded, **"Suki and Toph are right, the buildings are going to be fine. The cities all managed to survive, but we need to do what we can to replant. Suki, would you and your warriors be willing to take that to King Bumi, and then start as soon as possible."**

"**It would be an honor." **

"**What about you Aang? What are you going to do now?" ** Katara held Aang's hand softly. All of the other nations had a somewhere to start. And during the war he had a distinct purpose as the Avatar to regain balance.

With a completely innocent smile he announced, **"I'm going to rebuild the Air Nation."**

Everyone was completely silent as they looked at Aang. Gradually his smile faded as he looked to his friends concerned faces, **"What?" **No one spoke, **"Guys, what's wrong?"**

Katara stroked his hand gently, **"Aang, there are no more Air benders. You can't just wish for them and have them appear."**

"**I have to Katara, there are four bending styles, there are four stages to the Avatar cycle. There **_**needs**_** to be the four nations. I can't be the last one."**

"**How do you plan on doing that?" **Sokka moved to Aang's left and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. **"Like Katara said, there are no more left."**

"**Still, I can start by gathering nomads—"**

"**And then what, wait for some more twinkle-toes appear out of thin air?" **Toph leaned back on to a giant pillow, her arms folded behind her head as she spoke.

"**I-I don't know… But I have to start somewhere."**

"**We'll all do what we can to help, but I don't know how much luck you are going to have." **

After a moment of heavy silence Zuko offered an end to the conversation, **"We all know what we need to do. We should start first thing in the morning, we can't really waste much more time." **

All the kids nodded in agreement. They didn't want to, but they knew this time would come eventually. After traveling together for nearly a year, it was time that they actually go separate directions, with separate goals.

Last time they had split it was only for a day or two. Then they weren't sure who would come back. Now, they don't know when they would return. How long would they be gone? How long would it be before they saw each other again? Though now held more possibilities, the pang of loss was just as strong.

"**Let's not be all doom and gloom tonight. Let's laugh and have fun. Let's just be friends, for one more night." **Zuko stood from the plush pillow on the floor.

Aang was first to follow, **"I'm starving, we should eat."**

"**Yeah, we should feed Sokka before he eats someone." **Katara laughed and followed Zuko and Aang.

**It's tempting… Hey Suki, do you think you'd be tasty?"**

She turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, **"What?"**

"**You know," **He raised his arms menacingly; **"You just look so… tasty." **He made a loud rawring noise and ran after the Kyoshi warrior; obviously, ready to chase her until the end of the earth. She laughed loudly and ran, as fast as she could out the door, Sokka close behind them.

"**You know, if they get any cuter I think I may actually barf." **Toph pretended to pass out in the pillow of a chair she was sitting in.

"**I don't know Toph, I think it's cute."**

"**Exactly my point. Sugar-Queen thinks it's cute! Sparky, please save me." **With her eyes closed Toph flailed her arms around her like she were drowning in an endless pool.

"**Sorry Toph, I'm not going anywhere that steps in front of Katara. That's just dangerous." **

Toph immediately stopped and sat up, **"You guys suck." ** With a sigh she reluctantly got up, dragging her dirty feet out of the room.

"**Some day Toph, you'll find someone and you two will be just as cute." **

"**Please, kill me first." **

"**Ah, there you are children." **

Toph ran up to uncle Iroh, wrapping her small arms around his middle. **"It is a pleasure as always Miss Toph."**

"**You were looking for us uncle?" **Like Katara and Aang, Zuko stood back as he greeted his uncle.

"**Yes, I wanted to invite you to tea in the gardens. There is a lovely band playing there. Most beautiful."**

"**That's perfect."** Aang spoke in his usual smile, **"We had just decided to come find some dinner."**

"**So, it is set? We will dine in the gardens?"**

On Aang's arm Katara tilted her head, **"Isn't it getting a bit late for you? The sun is about to set."**

"**What's wrong Katara?"** Zuko stood on her other side, **"Is there something we should worry about with the moon coming out?"**

She flashed him one, quick, evil grin, **"The full moon comes with many possibilities, Zuko." **For a second their eyes were locked, tearing apart walls and boundaries constructed in the soul. This is why Katara hated him so much, this is why she went with him on the day of the comet, this is why she chose Aang. Those golden eyes made her feel so small, so raw.

It will be easier being with Aang, his eyes won't rattle her very bones, her very core. His eyes couldn't make her own heart betray her. He's never betrayed her. He is sweet, and innocent. He could never hurt her, even if he wanted to.

Aang gave Katara's hand a light squeeze, as if to pull her out of her own mind. To remind her where they were. "**You have nothing to worry about Fire Lord Zuko."** Her words were short and sweet, pulling both her and Zuko back.

The garden was as beautiful as always, but the night brought a striking new world. Scattered around the outer edge were countless torches illuminating the courtyard with a warm glow. Each of the children sat on a plush pillow settled into the grass. All except for Sokka and Suki, they had disappeared after leaving the conference with excited squeals.

The moon shone down on upon all their faces. It's magic glow casting highlighted shadows, their eyes glittering like stars. The night was beautiful, capturing the essence of all the elements. Our moon fed the soul with the push and pull. The gentle glow of the torches warmed the hearts. The solidity of their shared friendship rocked through the earth beneath them. And the airs of love, drifted on the winds, singing the sweetest song.

"**Katara,"** Zuko's words were so quiet they were barely heard over the constant chatter. Toph and Aang were arguing, rather debating about the simplest of things. Smiles spread across both their faces. Iroh was playing Tsungi Horn, lulling the company with soothing music, **"What are you thinking?" **

Katara looked at Zuko, the moon cast a silvery light on his already porcelain skin. **"I'm just… enjoying." **She took a thoughtless sip off her jasmine tea. Iroh was right, it truly was a fabulous tea. **"The nights here are so warm, it's easy to forget when it is. All the perks of day time pleasures. But I can feel the moon on my skin. I guess it's like what the sun feels like to you." **Zuko nodded, letting his mind wander around her words. The sun on his skin, how it feeds him like food. How it's warmth is always wrapped around him like friendly arms. **"You know, you'd think a fire bender would be darker. How is it you guys who worship the sun don't manage to tan."**

"**We don't worship the sun; we pull from it like you do the moon. The sun feeds our fire bending."**

Katara chuckled and shook her head, **"You have no humor."**

Zuko raised his tea-cup to his lips, smiling ever so gently, **"You don't know that, we've just barely gotten to know each other." **

Then why is it she feels like he's been a part of her for eternity? **"I think I'm actually going to miss this."**

Zuko hadn't missed a beat, like the words left without his permission, **"I think I'm going to miss you too." **

"**Zuko, I was talking about traveling together, where no matter how the world is ending, we can still make each other laugh. All of us."**

"**I know what you were talking about."**

Katara smiled and sipped off her tea once more, letting the liquid travel across her tongue and down her throat before speaking. **"I think I might actually miss you too Zuko. I don't know why though."**

There was a quiet pause between the two, in which they both finished their cup of tea, **"So, you are leaving with the Avatar in the morning?"**

"**Aang would have it no other way." **

"**I hope you two are happy. **

"**And you and Mai."**

"**Of course." **His words drifted off on the wind. Carried away to some distant, unknown shore.

"**Katara?" **The brown girl looked up to meet the air bender's grey eyes.

"**Yes Aang?"**

"**We should go to bed, we need to take off early." **

Katara nodded and directed her gaze back to Zuko.

His smile was reassuring, **"Fire benders rise with the sun, I'll be there to see you off." **

She nodded once more, **"Good night, Zuko."**

"**Good night… Katara."** Barely above a whisper he watched the two walk away hand in hand. They were both still young, and Aang had some growing still to do. As it was Katara was a couple inches taller than the boy.

Why is it that the fire bender bonded so closely with the Water Tribe siblings? Of everyone he was most sorry to see them go. Not long after the sight of her disappeared, Zuko excused himself to his own chambers. Having the group leave left Zuko feeling surprisingly empty.

"**Zuko."** Mai's emotionless voice rang in the darkness. Summoning a small burst of fire from his palm he saw her sitting in a straight-back chair.

"**Shouldn't you be home Mai?"**

"**Were you with them?"**

"**Of course I was, theyr'e my friends."**

"**And I'm your Girlfriend. You wouldn't even have dinner with me."**

Zuko didn't want this argument. She was maliciously attacking him for what? Spending the last evening with his friends?

"**That's fine, they'll all be gone tomorrow and we can go about running a country."**

She was lucky, when they were little Mai always spent her days with Azula and Ty Lee, Zuko spent those younger days alone. But now, he has people that care about him, who are proud of him, **"Mai, that's harsh and unfair. For the first time I have friends, real honest friends and I won't let you attack me for that."**

"**What are you talking about Zuko?**

He ran his fingers through his loose hair, letting his eyes flutter closed, **"Mai, I'm tired and I'd like you to leave now."**

"**Whatever"** She strolled out of the room, her arms folded across her chest. Without even bothering to change, Zuko collapsed into the silk bedding, reminding himself that he loves his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

I am so sorry it took so long. It's finals week at school. And this chapter was a little hard to write for me. Anyway. Enjoy, the next one will be out much sooner.

Disclaimer, I **DO NOT** own avatar, or anything in it. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Letters

The old Water Tribe Warrior pulled himself from the ground, his bones were aching and needed a good stretch.** "Oh, I am too young for this kind of ache."** Sokka smiled at Tsou, his eyes twinkling with humor not lost.

"**Should we find somewhere more comfortable?" **

"**No my boy, it's alright."**

A lean young man walked into the room. His skin was a light honey, his hair the color of sand, and his eyes a light hazel. **"Hey grandpa, what're you guys doing?" **He was the youngest of Sokka's great-grand children, Kura. Sokka knew he had lived too long.

"**I was just telling your cousin about the Crystal Queen Katara."**

"**Mind if I join you?"**

"**Of course my son, of course. Though, we should see about some pillows being brought in. I may just croak sitting on the floor too long."**

"**I'll see to it Grandpa."**

Sokka cleared his throat. **"Now, where was I?"**

"**Shouldn't we wait for Kura?"** The young Fire bender's amber eyes were ever thoughtful. If they had been replaced with a blue he would be an image of Katara.

"**It's alright, he's heard this story many times. Besides, he should be returning soon."** No sooner than he had said Kura strode in, followed by two others, each with arms full of plush red and blue velvet pillows. **"This once was the Fire Lord's main hall, my friends and I all gathered in here and brainstormed the decisions which would shape our futures." **Sokka glanced around, the ghost of the past sitting in under the ice. Zuko had refused to use the traditional Fire Lord's stage, surrounded by flame. He had said it made an uncomfortable barrier and he was done separating the nations like that. Now, that very stage sat frozen behind Katara and Zuko. If one squinted hard enough, and leaned against the glassy surface they could see the steps behind the two figures, the elevated platform, the throne.

"**That morning we all left the palace; Suki and I were given a War Balloon to take to the Earth Kingdom and King Bumi. We took Toph with us but when we left to work on replanting Toph was left as an advisor for the reconstruction, since she'd traveled the world helping to save it. Katara and Aang took Appa, who knows where they went.**

"**We were all scared. All our lives we'd learned how to fight for what we love, trying to get it in our grasps. We'd found strength in that, because it is what we needed to do. It was our job. No one had taught us what to do next. What made it worse was that we all had to do it, separately. For a long time all we had were letters."**

**

* * *

**

**Zuko,**

Thank you for sending us off this morning. It meant a lot seeing you there. The sunrise was so beautiful; I can see why fire benders make it a habit of seeing it every morning. The way the oranges, pinks, the yellows, the reds mix together.

So I was thinking earlier. If Aang takes on the attributes of all the benders, he's never going to sleep. Fire Benders rise with the sun, Water Benders rise with the moon. When will he ever get a chance to sleep? With the elements over him, he'll have plenty of time for everything.

Please keep me informed; I want to know everything that happens. I'm sorry I can't be there, but I want to see the Fire Nation redeem its self.

-Katara

**Katara,**

I suppose I should give you points for writing the first letter, though I should have assumed of everyone you would be the first.

Iroh returned to the Jasmine Dragon today, leaving me here alone. I've never noticed how large and empty this place can be. Every time in the past, I've had at least one person to go to, making this place home. Even Mai lives somewhere else. Everyone I've ever known to live here has left.

I did manage to set up a "personal study" today. I do have to work on cleaning out my father's old records. This should be fun.

-Zuko

**Zuko**

Aang and I are roaming around the Earth Kingdom. He wants to gather people with "air bender" personalities. He's hoping that some Air Nomads existed outside of the temples, even if they didn't inherit bending abilities, he wants to rebuild. It's comforting, his passion for this is astounding. He really believes he can do it.

We're currently just camped out in the forest again, how is it, even though the war has ended I still don't get to live in a normal house?

It is nice today, but I can feel it, each and every night is colder than the one before, I think summer is coming to an end. Every day we spread more word, jumping from town to town. I'm going to have to start getting some winter clothes, like the ones back at the South-pole.

-Katara

**Katara,**

The capital got word of its first post-war rebellion. It's hard to believe that anyone would actually rebel against the end of the war. Apparently, I underestimated what people are capable of.

I've never experienced a Water Tribe Winter. Before I'd been to the North Pole I'd never even seen snow. I was in for a rude awakening, trapped in middle of a blizzard with no warmth, no clothes, no food. My Fire Bending couldn't even keep me warm. I never really thanked you for saving me that day, even though I didn't deserve it.

-Zuko

**Zuko**

We got the first people to join us today! From a small village, in middle of nowhere! As of today the Air Nomads have a population of 5! Zuko you should see Aang, he's so excited. I guess I'm pretty excited too, I honestly didn't think we would ever make it to this point.

Zuko, if we just constantly thanked each other, for saving each other's life then we would never have any time for anything else.

-Katara

**Katara,**

Congratulations! Often times it only takes the first few to step up before the doors are flooding with recruits. You and Aang are doing the impossible, I bet your father is proud.

I just got word from Iroh, his teashop is flourishing, the city is also shining brilliantly, its people are happier than ever. During the invasion, the inner walls were torn down and apparently the people don't want them reconstructed. Everyone there is living together, peacefully. Apparently Toph is also staying with him, when she's not helping run the city. In every one of his letters Iroh, talks about how proud of her he is. I'm sort of jealous.

Today the court advisors suggested to further increase the morale of the people, I make the end of the war a national holiday. It's hard to believe it's already been an entire year.

-Zuko

**Zuko,**

I know! It's crazy, an entire year has passed already. I know I should be happy, but its been an entire year since I've seen any of my family. I kind of long to hear any of Sokka's sorry excuses for a joke. I miss the way Toph always had something rude to say.

You were right though, as soon as we had those extra few, we can't stop the flow of recruits. It's been weeks since we've been able to fly Appa anywhere. Aang's been talking about settling at his home, the Southern Air temple. It's hard to think I'll actually get to have a room again.

I hear Sokka and Suki are getting married, and are living in the Southern Water Tribe. From his letters the South Pole is slowly gaining the glory of the North Pole, and it's full of benders again. No new ones have been born, but it's only a matter of time. I want so bad to be there, I want to see the wedding, but Aang says we have responsibilities here. I suppose he's right.

-Katara

**Katara,**

Responsibility is a hard thing to deal with, I've found it keeps you from where you want to be and ties you to where you should be. What you and Aang are doing is very honorable. Before you know it the Air Nation will be strong enough again for you to step away for a short time and go where you want.

I went for the Monthly visit to Dad and Azula. As typically, he just smiled at me, his hatred burning brightly. But Azula, she doesn't say anything, she doesn't eat, she doesn't move. She just sits in the corner of her cell, staring. In the beginning she would scream at anyone near her. Then she started screaming at people who weren't there, like mom, and me. But now she's always silent. I'm thinking of moving her to a hospital, a well guarded hospital.

-Zuko

**Zuko,**

I'm not sure how, but people have been showing up here, wanting to be a part of what we're doing. And I'm so surprised at how well people are taking it, how well they're making the transformation. I do feel slightly out of place, being the only one not coming to be an Air bender. Every morning they all sit out and meditate, for hours. I think I've even seen every corner of this temple.

Have any healers looked at your sister? Maybe there is something inside that lead to her madness.

Someday I'll visit you, I'll visit everyone.

-Katara

**Katara,**

When I got your letter, and saw the bison landing in my courtyard I was sure you'd be there. I was surprised to see just Aang. Katara, have I done something wrong? Why didn't you join him when he came for a visit?

-Zuko

**Zuko,**

W…what? Aang has been on a scouting mission, to bring even more home. He went one way and… someone else went another… I, I can't believe it. I didn't know, I…

Zuko what do I do? It's been almost two years and I feel so secluded.

I've picked up plant care-taking to pass my time. I never thought, but I can feel the water coursing through them, like life. It's sad but they've become my new best friends, my new home. Zuko, I feel so alone.

-Katara

**Katara,**

I'm sorry, I'm sure he had a good reason. It probably was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm sure he didn't plan it.

You know what, maybe I'll just come to you. I'll visit the Air Temple and we will have a party. All of us. You, me, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Aang, it will be a good time. Maybe you could even show me your garden.

-Zuko

**Zuko,**

Something amazing has happened… Two children showed up on my door.

One of them is ten, the other is 14. They showed up in Fire School uniforms, holding hands like they were lost.

Zuko their Air Benders. Real, untrained Air Benders...


	6. Chapter 6: Letters unspoken, unknown

Tada! I worked very hard on getting this one out in a speedy fashion.

* * *

Chapter 6: Letters; unspoken words, unknown emotions

Zuko paced along the carpet in his room. Finally, everyone was coming for their first real visit, for the first time in five years. Everyone would be there, his friends, his family. Together they would all be whole.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

One, two three.

Back and forth Zuko paced the carpets, his stomach was turning to tight knots, if he'd eaten anything in the past two days he'd fear for losing it all.

"**Zuko,"** Mai's monotonous voice drifted through the room, **"sit down, you're going to make yourself sick."**

"**I can't they're going to be here any minute."** He ran a shaky hand through his hair, pulling it temporarily out of his face. Zuko never really wore his hair in the traditional Fire Lord top-knot. His hair was always short, and always in his face, for a long time the council hated it. Begged, pleaded and even threatened him to be more traditional, gradually though, they were starting to relax.

"**I don't know why you're so worked up, it's only a stupid party."**

Zuko stopped momentarily and simply stared at her. Stupid party? This wasn't about the anniversary party, it wasn't about the stuffy clothes, or the endless preparation that went into this. It was about having everyone together.

It was about the butterflies that ran through his stomach when he thought about how long it's been. Would she be proud? What would they think of what's been done?

Besides, there was one thought really bothering his mind. One question he constantly asked himself. Why didn't she tell him? They'd been writing for years and she hadn't told him anything.

"**Sparky!" **Toph slammed in through the door, not even bothering to knock. **"They're here!" **From the week she spent here Zuko could see all the differences and all the similarities from so many years ago. She was taller now, still petite for a woman. The top of her head only came to his shoulder. It's not like it mattered anyway, Toph clearly was the strongest, most capable young woman alive. Still, not even her eternally bored face could hide her excitement. Her young face lit up, even her empty eyes glittered happily. **"Come on!"** She grabbed Zuko's hand and set out in a run, dragging him behind her.

Just as she had promised, the bison had landed in the garden, excited voices drifted across the ground filling the young Fire Lord's ears. The faces were strange, but familiar, so much was different but exactly the same.

"**Toph!" **Suki waved her arms from across the grass, **"Zuko! Guys come here!" **Toph broke out in a dead run, closing the gap in a few short seconds. Zuko cringed when he noticed she wasn't slowing down, instead she plowed straight into Sokka, knocking the warrior to the ground. The closer Zuko got he noticed how round in the middle Suki was, she had to be due any day.

"**What do we have here?" **Zuko asked, gesturing to Suki and her soon to be baby.

Her eyes smiled, watering slightly, **"Sorry," **She wiped her eyes on a corner of fabric, **"The baby makes me overly emotional. I'm just so happy, we've been waiting for this for months."**

"**But you're so…." **Zuko wrestled in his mind for the best, politest way to say it.

"**Big? Pregnant?"** She placed one hand on her hip, the other was rested protectively on her stomach.

"**We all would have understood if you two choose not to come."**

"**Don't say that."** She gently slapped his arm,** "We wouldn't have missed this for anything."**

"**No kidding,"** Sokka came up and wrapped his arm around Suki's shoulder, **"It's been years, there was no way we were going to wuss out."**

Zuko smiled, his heart smiled, **"So, is there any other…?" **

Sokka tilted his head, clearly confused.

"**Oh god no,"** Suki saved him, **"This is our first."**

"**Congratulations, both of you. Tonight will be in your honor." **The happy couple smiled but Zuko barely even noticed, his attention was slipping further and further with each second, he wanted to find her.

Wandering through the small crowd so many new faces, each bearing the colors of their nation proudly. Yellows, oranges and beiges; greens, tans and browns; blues, purples and teals. Where was she? Zuko's eyes searched endlessly until he saw it, the mess of brown curls hanging loosely.

"**Katara." **Her form turned to meet the voice her soul recognized, her heart stopped in an instant, her smile faded.

"**Zuko." **He noticed everything and nothing all at once. She looked older, her features sharper, and softer at the same time. Somehow she managed to look like she belonged to both the Air and water nations. The short blue kimono she wore was made of the light airy material Aang always wore. It's large open sleeves hung around her wrists, and the bottom seam just above her knees. The whole thing was tied shut with a thick black belt, with the water tribe insignia woven into either end. Idly Zuko Noticed her lack of shoes, and wondered when she had decided to stop wearing them.

Zuko's heart clenched in his chest, she looked nice, especially for a married woman.

She stuttered Nervously, stumbling over her words, running them together **"Hi.. uh, I.. uh. Here"** Katara shoved a basket full of fresh fruits into Zuko's chest. **"They're from my garden."**

Zuko looked down to the large woven basket, happy colors and shapes smiled back at them. He wasn't entirely sure what all of them were, but there was not a single one which looked unhealthy.

"**I didn't think that you would even know how to cook, so all of them are supposed to be eaten fresh."** She fiddled with the hem of her kimono, avoiding at all costs looking up to meet his eyes. Why should she? Sure, he wrote the most often, but letters were always filled with promises and promises of visits, none of which were ever carried out. In essence he had abandoned her with pretty words. With a sigh she brushed the thoughts aside, she knew why he couldn't visit.

"**They look amazing, thank you Katara."** Looking into the greens, yellows, oranges, reds, and blues, Zuko felt guilty for never even once leaving to visit. He constantly left to see his uncle and Toph, but never once did he spend an extra few days to see her. Let her know she's not alone. Her brother and Suki probably hadn't visited much either. He'd always let himself be convinced by the court that he needed to return as soon as possible.

There was a heavy, awkward silence in which Zuko tried to fill with an equally awkward attempt to break it, **"I bet you feed all of the Air Temple with these fruits."**

"**Yeah."**

There was another awkward heartbeats of silence, **"Oh, Zuko,"** Katara motioned to the girl standing next to her, which before now Zuko hadn't even noticed. **"This is Tiel."**

"**Pleased to meet you Fire Lord Zuko." **The girl bowed respectfully in a traditional Air Nomad salute, which strangely resembled that of the Fire Nation. When she stood up right, she was roughly the same height of Katara, but that is where the similarities ended. Her skin was pale as the moon, her hair as black as the night that hung in straight locks past her waist. She had wrapped a single cord around the end—six inches or so above the end—to keep it away from her face. She wore a loose fitting orange tunic, allowing none of her female grace of form to show through. On her face she wore a pair of shale grey eyes, marking her as an Air Bender. For a moment it was as if history had leapt of the pages at him, bringing benders of old to his face.

"**I told you about her, a long time ago."** Katara smiled, clearly happy to talk about anything other than herself. **"Her and her little brother just showed up one day."**

"**So you're a real Air Bender?"** Zuko asked politely.

She smiled, a shy blush creeping across her cheeks, **"I still have much to learn, Avatar Aang is being most helpful though." **Her voice was a high soprano, barely whistling out of her lungs.

"**Speaking of Aang, where is he?"**

Katara looked around briefly, **"I don't know, he was on Appa a second ago. He might be saying hi to Sokka."**

Just then Toph boisterous voice could be heard above everything,even Appa,** "Sugar Queen! Is that you?"**

Katara broke out into a run, wrapping her arms around the small girl, both of them collapsed into the grass, into a hysterical fit of giggles.

"**So, you are who she writes to?"** Tiel smiled while she stood with her arms crossed in her sleeves.

"**Huh?"**

"**I can tell by how she looks at you, and by how you look at her." **Tiel's grey eyes were sly, and dark. Filled with a knowledge unseen.

"**There you are."** Aang soared in on his glider, landing gracefully next to the girl. **"Oh, hey Zuko."** One thing was absolutely sure, he had gotten big, tall. In the five years Aang had made the biggest change of everyone. He had gone from a 12 year old boy, to tall, lean 17 year old.

There was something strange though, that didn't sit right in Zuko's stomach. There was something in Aang's eye that had changed. Zuko watched the two across from him, shamelessly. Watching how they moved and interacted, hoping to pick up on some of Aang's new behaviors. It all seemed natural enough. He smiled, he laughed, he rested his hand on her back reassuringly, asking how she felt after the trip. It was probably one of her first trips on Appa, Zuko remembered how uneasy that could leave one.

"**Zuko? Zuko." **Before he knew it , Aang was waving his hands in front of his face.

"**Oh, sorry, was just thinking. What were you saying?" **

"**Was just telling Tiel about the old days, of us wandering around. And how it's good to be back here. I know Katara's been looking forward to it for weeks now."**

"**Really?"**

"**Oh yeah, she hasn't stopped talking about it, been packing for weeks and weeks. Though, I don't know what she's been packing, the life of a monk doesn't have that many possessions."**

Tiel laughed quietly, **"She's just not like us, she doesn't understand."** There it was again. Something about how Aang looked at her when she spoke left Zuko uneasy.

"**Yeah, hey, I'm going to go find Sokka and harass him for a while. Feel free to come to me for anything."**

"**Kay, seeya Zuko!" **A chill traveled down his spine as he walked away, something wasn't right.

Across the grass the two girls were sitting side by side, watching the transaction take place.

"**Hey, what are you two doing?"** Suki waddled over, lowering herself into the grass.

"**Just watching Sugar Queen swoon over her man."** Toph picked her nose, flinging a disgusting looking booger away.

"**What? I- No!" **Katara felt heat rising in her face, threatening to flush through.

"**Mind if I join? I need to sit, the baby's unhappy with our trip."**

"**Not at all.**" Katara patted the grass beside her, grateful for the shift of attention. **"Congratulations Suki, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."**

"**It's ok Katara, we both understood. I mean, it's not like you're rebuilding a nation or anything."**

Katara laughed, **"Thank you Suki. So, what are you going to name the baby?"**

"**I don't know, we haven't really talked about it. Besides, we wanted to wait until it was born. Knowing a gender could be nice." **

While the two girls laughed Toph snorted, **"Gee, I hate being a girl. Nothing's changed between you two."**

"**Oh Toph, are you telling me you haven't found a boyfriend yet?"**

"**Nope."**

"**What's the matter Toph,"** Katara teased, **"Do you scare them all away?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Oh." **Katara looked down, immediately embarrassed.

"**Relax sugar queen, I just don't want some tender footed ninny following me around everywhere. Not appealing."**

Everyone went quiet as Katara found her attention distracted. Next to Appa, Zuko was helping Sokka unload everything from the bison.

It had been years of writing, years of letters stacking up in her room, she hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone, but Katara secretly kept all the letters he wrote. Whenever she was feeling lonely she would spend a day reading them all again, and at least for an afternoon she didn't feel quite so alone in her new world. Looking at him, she felt hurt. Never once had he written about him and Mai. Did he feel embarrassed? Did he just not want to tell her? Did he not think it was important enough to tell her? Of course it was important! He was her best friend, how could he not see it fit to even invite her to his wedding? They'd been together for nearly six years now! By now Mai would be the nation's Fire Lady, and Zuko didn't even see it fit to tell her. Needless to say, Katara was hurt and it took everything in her power not to scream it at him when he approached her.

But now that she was at a safe distance, Katara let her eyes drift over him. Time had worn him well, he was starting to fill out with age, his muscles becoming firmer, thicker. Though you couldn't tell through the wardrobe he chose. The shirt was incredibly unflattering, a thick dark red vest covered his torso, buttoned almost all the way to his neck. All it left exposed were his arms. The stupid shirt, it left nothing for a girl's imagination to play with. It was nice that he had decided to continue to wear is hear shorter than what Fire Lords traditionally wore. It reminded her of a younger Zuko, one she wasn't mad at.

"**Could you two stop!"** Toph screamed suddenly, **"It's bad enough listening to one swooning pulse, please don't make me listen to two!" **

Suki chuckled and apologized, **"Sorry, but his is my husband, I'm entitled to swoon if I want." **She looked over to Katara, waiting for her response. What she found was a distressed Katara with her arms wrapped around her legs, holding them to her chest.

"**I'm outta here." **Toph pulled herself from the ground, **"See you Drama mammas later." **

Suki looked at Katara again, **"Come on, help me up. We're going for a walk."**

The two girls grabbed each other's forearms for support until they both were standing.

Zuko had showed Sokka where the rooms were, allowing the two girls to take some possessions to where they were sleeping tonight, and get ready for the festivities. Granting each girl plenty of time to bathe and dress. They both figured Suki would need some help. It was silent most of the walk while Katara thought, and Suki waited. Katara tried to concentrate on the ground beneath her feet. Living in the Air Temple had taught her to walk barefoot. The ground there was soft and smooth with age indoors, outdoors she kept the grass lush enough for even the most tenderfoot. Most of the Air Temple's inhabitants went barefoot, except when on scouting missions, or gathering supplies from the nearby towns. Aside from that they hadn't needed shoes. The entire temple was their home.

Suddenly, Katara burst out explosively **"I wasn't swooning!"**

"**I know."** Suki replied calmly, carrying a light basket.

"**He's a jerk!"**

"**I know"**

"**I'm mad at him."**

"**I know."**

"**I don't even like him."**

"**I know." **Suki kept replying, letting Katara work out her inner frustrations.

"**He can't just act like he misses me or anything."**

"**I know."**

"**It's not like I missed him."**

"**I know."**

"**God Suki, you're not helping."**

Both were silent a moment while Katara regained her thoughts.

"**So, Katara, what aren't you saying?"**

"**Why didn't he tell me? I would have been happy for him to have a Fire Lady."**

"**See, there's the root of the stress. I don't know what's going through his head; it's been a long, long time since any of us saw each other."**

"**I just don't understand." **Katara rested the basket she was holding on her hip while she opened the door for both of them.

"**Well, why don't you ask him?" **

"**I don't know, I just can't"**

Suki set the basket on her bed and went rummaging through one of the bags Katara recognized from the Southern Water Tribe. Katara on the other-hand, wandered into the bathroom and filled a tub with water, not entirely sure about how she was supposed to warm it.

"**Sokka said you're the next room over. Most of your stuff has already been unloaded." **Katara nodded to herself, drying her hands on a towel, **"So, you know what I hate about being pregnant?"**

"**What?" **Katara went to her basket, pulling out a hairbrush and a comb to work through her mess of curls.

"**I feel so fat, all the time. How am I supposed to doll up feeling like a sea-lion?"**

Katara laughed and wrapped her arms around Suki, **"It's not that bad, you look cute as a momma"**

"**Thank you, but I'd rather not stay this way, I am so ready to be done."**

"**Don't worry Suki, we'll make you cute tonight." **

"**So, tell me about you and Aang, Sokka is terrible at telling me anything."**

Katara shrugged her shoulders. **"Eh, nothing really?'**

"**Nothing?" **Suki looked at her confused.

"**He's just so busy with rebuilding a nation; we haven't had much time to get close." **

"**Really? I thought you two would have been ahead of me and Sokka. Aang's crazy about you."**

"**Apparently his country is more important." **Katara shrugged nonchalantly, easing the comb through her hair.

"**Aw, don't say that. He loves you."**

"**I know, he's just always so busy. He spends most of his time teaching classes, mentoring Tiel, or going on scouting missions. Since I'm not an Air Bender I'm usually left at home to take care of… well life basically."**

"**Just give it time, I'm sure things will slow down in time."**

"**I know. It's just a matter of when. Oh Suki! You have to promise to visit me more often."**

"**I will, I promise. Just as soon as this baby comes out."**

**

* * *

**AN: please, if your unhappy about the chapter, just keep reading, it wont be the show-pairings much longer. **  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Understanding

Soooo, this is me groveling for taking so long to post last time. :3

So, as a fun side note, anyone who's heard of Zutara week, it's on deviant art so I don't know if it's bled over here. I'll be participating this year. So every day, the last week of July I'll be giving an update to this story, based off the day's topic.

I'll be looking forward to it, keep up the wonderful support. It means a million to me. Without further adieu, enjoy chapter 7. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)

* * *

Chapter 7: Broken understanding

Zuko sat on a plush pillow around a table with his friends. Tonight, technically tomorrow, was the 5-year anniversary of the end of the war. At midnight there would be a toast, signaling the official 5 year mark. Tonight though was to celebrate peace and friendship and the unity of the nations.

To one of his sides sat Suki and Sokka, after years of being married they still hadn't lost the newly-wed charm. Directly across from him sat Aang and Tiel, laughing as Aang showed her his marble trick. Scattered around the table some visitors from the Water Tribes, and Air temple joined them in sharing stories from their home, updates on the status of each nation. Zuko on the other hand, wasn't even bothering to pay attention to the conversation. It had been hours since the festivities started and still he hadn't seen Katara for more than a passing moment. It was driving him insane, all he could think about was her. His stomach was torn in knots, his heart ripping at the seams. How could she do this to him? Especially after all the years they spent writing, he thought they were close.

They were close, weren't they? Zuko thought the group considered him a friend. Why hadn't any of them told him? If his friends were getting happily married shouldn't someone have told him? The more Zuko thought about it the more he felt hurt. Why wasn't anyone talking about it? They couldn't stop talking about Sokka and Suki's marriage and future baby. Was it because Aang and Katara didn't have a baby? Or maybe they assumed he knew and were upset that he hadn't said anything.

"**Hey Aang, congratulations." **Zuko tried to contribute to the conversation.

"**Thank you! I've been working so hard on rebuilding the nation, now with there being three Air Benders—"**

"**What? No, I was talking about Katara."**

"**Thank you?" **Clearly the two weren't on the same page.

"**Didn't you two… get… married?" **Aang, simply stared at him, **"Apparently not."**

"**Where'd you hear that from?"**

Zuko shrugged his shoulder casually while biting off a roll, **"So, you're not?"**

"**No." **it struck Zuko as odd that there was absolutely no emotion in the statement. No sorrow, no joy, nothing.

"**Why not? You two have been together for over almost 5 years."**

" **I donno, guess we haven't really talked about it."**

"**Zuko, can I talk to you?" **The fire bender looked up to meet the empty voice that called him. Mai's scowl met his eyes.

"**I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me for a minute."** Scattered 'okays' and 'we'll be here' met his ears as his angered girlfriend stormed them away from the table a few feet.

"**What did I do this time?" **Zuko leaned casually against a pillar, waiting for his latest lecture.

Mai turned to him, her porcelain face flushed through with red hot anger. **"**_**We've**_** been together for over five years!"**

"**Yes we have."**

"**Why haven't you married me then?" **

"**I never knew you as the sentimental type."**

"**Zuko, I've been waiting for you to ask for over four years. What's taking you so long?"**

"**I don't know, I've just been busy, haven't had much time to think about it." **The excuse was weak and he knew it.

"**That's bullshit Zuko. You won't marry me because of them. **

She was right… **"That's not true."**

" **Zuko, I can hardly get you to smile unless they're around."**

"**You used to love that about me."**

"**There comes a time Zuko where you have to grow out of it and actually enjoy something."**

Zuko almost laughed out loud, **"Are **_**you**_** honestly telling me this? What about you, what do you enjoy?"**

"**I'd enjoy it if you proposed to me, tonight."**

Was she serious? His first instinct told Zuko that he couldn't, but it made no sense. Married meant forever and he couldn't do that. He couldn't imagine himself with Mai bitching at him for all of eternity. **"Mai, I don't want to talk about this."**

"**Zuko, don't walk away from me"** Mai stopped him, grabbing onto his upper arm. **"Is there someone else?"**

This time Zuko did laugh out loud, and quite obviously.

Elsewhere, Katara leaned her elbows against the rail of the heavy stone balcony. The sun had already set far in the distance and now the moon remained. Tonight she was full, smiling warmly at Katara.

Oh Yue, how she could use your guidance now. Katara closed her eyes, allowing the cool light to simply sit on her skin, her face, her hair. It was nice being out here. It was one thing she had missed about the Fire Nation was the constant warmth. During the day it could be unbearable but at night it was so soothing. Katara knew she should be inside. It had been years since she'd seen anyone here. But how could she resist being out in such a comforting environment, when her heart was at such rest.

"**I knew I'd find you out here." **Zuko's voice was quiet, barely floating on the wind.

Secretly Katara flinched, his voice managed to slice right through her, **"Where else would I be?"**

"**I don't know, inside, maybe? With everyone else."** He leaned backwards on the railing, his eyes facing her.

"**I could be."** Her voice was quiet, empty and it frightened him how much was inside her that he couldn't see. The wind picked up for a second, blowing her hair back and away from her face and neck. Zuko was left breathless for a second, tonight she had worn a long, midnight, sky kimono, embroidered to look as the late night. The top hung loosely around her shoulders, allowing the glisten of the ribbon off her blue necklace to shine. The bottom hung above her knees, then gradually got longer until it drug the floor in the back, trailing behind her with every step. Zuko's attention was drawn up again, to her shoulders, neck, then face. His admiring was stopped dead in its tracks upon seeing the cold, emotionless expression on her face. Her eyes were completely empty.

"**Katara, what's wrong? You've been so distant since you've got here."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." **Katara didn't even bother to look at him, instead she gazed out aimlessly above the landscape.

"**You can't lie to me. I know you better than that."**

"**Do you?"** Zuko was relieved when she finally directed her crystal blue eyes at him, though it almost hurt how distant and defiant they were. Like she felt she had a point to prove against him. Like she really was angry.

Zuko stuttered for a minute, thrown off by the intensity of her stare, **"I—I thought I did."**

"**You should think a little harder then, next time." **Without another word she turned and stormed inside with a whole raincloud above her head. Though the signs were all there Zuko was having a distinct problem deciphering the look in her eyes, what her words meant.

Zuko was left completely speechless. Part of him stunned, he hadn't expected his reunion to be so… cold. It had been years since he'd witnessed this sort distress written on her face, her beautiful face. That is where the other half of his mind sat, with her slender bare shoulders exposed to the wind. Her graciously sloped neck, the way she perched gracefully on her bare toes. Living in the air temple she had definitely earned some airy grace.

Mai was right, there was someone else... but not in the way Mai thought. There was someone else, which is why he couldn't bring himself to marry her.

There was someone else…

There was someone else!

Zuko's heart stopped at the realization, a chill traveled down his spine as the reality of the situation sunk through his bones. In a matter of seconds two very big discoveries hit him that could change his life.

Katara paced the empty halls, her temper rising, her blood boiling. Why was she being so stupid? She knew she was over reacting, punishing him for no real reason. She had chosen not to ask, she had chosen not to bring up the topic at all, so why was she still so angry at him? Katara just wanted to scream, as loud as she could.

Back and forth she paced down the hall, every moment, every detail angering her a little more. Stupid Zuko, stupid war, stupid anniversary, stupid warm air, stupid over stuffy dress. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Today was supposed to be perfect, and here she was, completely miserable.

Katara started to notice a pair of quiet foot falls approaching her, causing her to stop in her tracks, looking to the sound. Gradually, Mai emerged from the shadows. Her face was emotionless, pale and glassy, like a perfect doll. For a minute Katara was completely envious. Mai was obviously perfect, flawless. Her golden eyes were fixed on the brown water warrior. Her rosy lips were pursed, set perfectly on her narrow chin.

"**Can I help you?"** Katara was the first to speak, trying desperately to keep the venom out of her voice. It wasn't Mai's fault that she was angry at Zuko.

"**Stay away from him."** Mai's words slid through her lips in a deep, husky threat.

"**What?"** Katara stepped backward, taken off guard.

"**Stay away from Zuko, he's my husband."**

Katara scoffed and turned to walk away, she didn't have the energy for this.

"**Good," **Mai brushed a baby-thin strand of black hair away from her porcelain face,** "It's not like you really valued your friendship anyway."**

That was it, Mai officially made it her fault that she was angry, **"Look, I'm glad you're happy,"** Katara turned back around, stepping towards Mai, **"but don't you dare pretend to know what I value." **

"**It's clear you didn't care when you went and married the avatar."**

"**What?"** Katara shook her head, taken off guard a second time.

"**Do you know how much it hurt him? Do you know how long he's hated you?"**

Katara cringed, stepping backwards again. Her eyes had gone wide and shocked, Zuko—_hated _her? The words tore through her like a hot iron, ripping apart pieces inside of her she didn't know existed. Without another word Katara turned and ran, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. Zuko hated her…

Mai's golden eyes smiled, **"That's what I thought." **

Katara ran and ran, until she literally ran into her brother.

"**God Sokka, what's—"** Katara tried to sound cool and collected. Above everything she tried not to sniffle.

"**Katara, Suki, now. We need, now!"** Katara saw panic, or excitement. Whatever it was, the emotion was overriding his ability to form comprehensible phrases.

"**Sokka, slow down. What's wrong with Suki?"**


	8. Chapter 8: Yue, Bless me

Sorry, short chapter. But it's full of juicy dramas.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Yue, bless me

Zuko sat at the table, directly across from Aang. Zuko knew what was wrong now, and it made him sick to think of.

"**So, Aang."** Zuko leaned forward, channeling all his attention to Aang, who was previously pouring Tiel a warm cup of tea.

"**Yeah Zuko?**

"**How have you and Katara been?"**

Aang stuttered and rubbed his head,** "Good I guess."** Zuko couldn't help but scream Liar in his head.

"**So, you two are still together?"**

"**Um, yeah…" **Aang reached for a roll, clearly trying to act casual, trying to shift the attention.

"**You… love her?" **

Liar, **"Yeah, I guess."**

"**Dude, why are you asking so many questions about my sister? It's kinda weird."** Others around the table were becoming interested, curious.

"**Yeah Zuko, what's the matter with you?" **

"**Sokka…"** Suki's voice was quiet, barely heard.

"**I'm just looking out for her. Don't want her to get hurt."**

Aang was silent, but Sokka was not, **"What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with Katara."**

"**Sokka!" **Everyone stopped to look at Suki who had turned bright red. Her features embarrassed and scared.

"**Suki, what's wrong?" **

"**Get Katara."** Rapidly her face was growing more and more pale.

"**Suki, what's wrong?"**

Sokka gripped her by the shoulders, the room had gone silent, focused on the woman who offered just one word, **"Baby." **

Without another word Sokka got up and ran, as fast as he could. Uncle Iroh stood and took the small girl by the hand. **"Come now, let's get you to a bed, you will need rest."**

Iroh took her by the hand and helped her to her feet, it only took a few seconds though before she was doubled over in pain.

* * *

Sokka sat anxiously on the floor outside the door. He had barely managed to stop moving, how long did this usually take? It had been 9 months but this last few minutes were the absolute longest. Would they both be alright? Would anything bad happen? He couldn't lose Suki, he'd already lost one love, he couldn't do it again.

Suki.

Suki….

Suki…..

Just then he heard it, a cry that echoed through the halls. It stopped his heartbeat, and chilled his bones. It was alive, the baby lived. Moisture filled Sokka's eyes, he was a father. His baby lived. All he needed now was…

Katara walked out, her formal gown covered in blood and Agni only knows what else. It was ruined. Her loose hair was pulled back into a bun, keeping it out of her face. Her face was long, and grim, **"Sokka…"**

"**No." **His blood ran cold as he shoved Katara aside. Rushing into the room Sokka couldn't speak, the words were frozen in his throat. On the other hand Suki smiled up at him, clearly exhausted.

"**Suki—"** He stepped forward a single step, then looked in her arms, a small bundle was wrapped, nestled safely there.

Katara rested her hand on Sokka's shoulder, supportively.

"**What is it?"** His voice was deep, quiet.

"**She's a girl. But Sokka, there's something you should see."** Suki's voice was weak, but it demanded his attention.

"**What is it?"** He stepped forward, kneeling by the bed, his eyes looked down to the small girl.

Katara spoke from the back of the room, being sure to keep the air hushed. **"—Yue"**

"**What? I don't understa—"**

Suki pulled away the blanket covering the bundle, sleeping in her arms the little girl stopped Sokka's heart again. Her skin was the color of honey, her hair, snow white like the moon.

Sokka knew now what Katara meant, **"Yue…"** He held his arms out, **"Can I?" **Suki smiled and nodded, handing the precious thing to Sokka. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his first love, his Yue was here in his arms again. How did this happen? **"She's beautiful, but I don't understand.. how—?"**

"**I don't understand how," **Katara sat on the very corner of the bed, careful not to disturb anyone, **"but when I held her I felt the moon. It's like a little piece sat inside her, in her soul. They say before a baby is born they pass through the spirit world, it's where they get their soul… Maybe…"**

"**Where did you learn so much about the spirit world?"** The rest of the group had channeled into the room, witnessing the beauty.

"**I've lived with Aang for over five years, it's almost in my job description to know about it." **Katara stood back and smiled, it was perfect, beautiful. Her brother deserved the best, and from all that had happened to him he earned it. She was so happy for him it made her want to cry. About a year ago Aang had stopped visiting her room, stopped trying, so Katara had resigned herself to live without a baby of her own.

"**Tiel!"** Katara turned to the sound of Aang's voice as the other air bender hit the ground.

"**Quick, get her to a bed"** Katara rubbed her head preparing for another battle. One thing they never explained, when the body is wounded a healer fights with the will of the person.

Katara walked to her side and coated her hands in the glowing water, with a cool breath she rested it on the girl's forehead. **"She's fine, she just fainted." **With a small smile Katara ushered everyone out of the room, including Sokka, **"Come on, let's let them rest." **Katara smiled gently turning once back to the girl. Something was off inside her. Something wasn't right. Once everyone had left the room Katara turned, her brow furrowed as she walked back to the unconscious air bender.

"**Congratulations."** Zuko clapped his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"**She's beautiful…"** Sokka collapsed backwards against a wall, shocked of the events that just unfolded. Yue, she had told him she'd always be with him. He had no idea… She was the first woman he loved. Yue..

Katara walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. **"I just checked on her, she's fine but there's something…"**

"**What's wrong Katara?"**

She shook her head, remembering what she felt in the young air bender, **"She's fine, she's just…" **It almost hurt Katara to say the words, but she had to, **"She's pregnant. She's going to have a baby."**

"**Tiel's…. baby?" **Aang's eyes had gone the size of saucers as he backed against a wall.

Katara on the other hand rubbed her forehead, **"I just don't understand, I didn't know she was with anyone… She's been at my side when ever she's—" **Katara stopped, her heart stopped, her eyes fixed on Aang. She was always at his side when she wasn't with her.

"**Uh, Katara, I think now's a good time to tell you something."**


	9. Chapter 9: In the name of the Nation

A couple of you have expressed your dislike with the events to unfold. I'm sorry, it had to happen.

Oh, by the way Tiel's name is pronounced teal, like the color.

* * *

Chapter 9: In the name of the Nation

"**You did what?"** Sokka lunged across the short space, trying to close the distance between him and Aang, Zuko however barely held him back.

Aang huddled, back pressed against the wall, **"I'm sorry! I had to!"**

"**What kind of bullshit is that?" **Zuko was disgusted but Sokka was downright angry, trying to kill him.

Up to now Katara had been stunned into silence but she finally spoke, **"Sokka, calm down." **In one swift motion she turned to face Aang,** "How could you do this to me?"** She didn't yell, she didn't scream, just talked. Her voice was so quiet, so hurt.

"**Katara, I'm so sorry."** Aang held his hands out, an apologetic gesture.

"**Don't you dare apologize, just tell me, why'd you do it."**

"**Katara, you don't understand, I had to."**

Katara was silent, her face completely still. Still waiting for a real explanation.

"**She's an air bender. I'm rebuilding a nation Katara. With both of us the chances of giving another air bender is phenomenal. Don't you understand?"**

"**So you cheated on me for your nation? For the air Nomads?" **

"**I'm sorry—"**

"**Is that why you wouldn't marry me? You were too busy bedding her?" **

"**Katara, don't say that."**

"**Why? It's true."**

"**No it's not. Katara, you don't understand."**

"**Then explain it to me!"** it was the first time she had yelled. Causing everyone to cringe back.

"**The monks didn't have a tradition of marriage." **

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Men and women were separated into different temples. Katara, relationships like that are for babies. The monks who wanted anything else typically left."**

"**Aang, what if I wanted a baby? I've wasted five years living somewhere that wasn't my home. Without my friends, my family. Left all alone for five years while you are too busy making a nation. Did you ever think of that."**

Aang's face was solemn, **"Katara…" **Sorrys were lost. There were no words now that could fix this.

"**Aang, you don't understand, I loved you. I gave up everything so that I could be with you. WITH you. Aang, I wanted to be your companion, your partner. Above everything, everyone, I choose you."**

"**Katara, I—"**

"**No Aang, I want you to leave. Please, and take her with you." **

"**Will you come back?"**

"**I don't know…" **her voice was starting to mellow again.

Aang reached out his arms, trying to take her in a hug.

"**Don't touch me!"** She stood, looked at him for a count of three heartbeats then she ran.

Katara wasn't sure where she wanted to run, but she had to go. She ran through the endless amount of halls. She ran and ran until she didn't know where she was. She ran until her lungs refused the amount of oxygen she tried to feed them. She ran until her legs refused to work, depositing her on the ground in an unknown wing of the palace.

With her face pressed against the ground she began to cry. Today was supposed to be perfect. Today she was supposed to be happy, instead she was reduced to this: a useless heap on the floor. She cried until she had no more tears, and her eyes burnt with sand.

They searched for her for hours and it was eventually her empty sobs they followed.

"**Katara?"** She didn't know who's voice was gently ringing in her ear, but she didn't care. Instead she just laid there, staring at nothing.

"**Come on, pick her up."** It was another voice, both of them were so familiar comforting. Somewhere in the back of her head Katara knew she had missed both of the voices, but she was supposed to be displeased with one of them. But she couldn't remember why, she was just so tired.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her, lifting her small form to a strong chest.

"**Take her to her room."**

The kind man carrying her nodded, Katara felt it in the flexing of his neck.

"**Will you be alright Sokka?" **Katara ran that name through her head. Sokka… she knew him. That was her brother. He'd had a baby tonight. Tonight Katara got a niece.

"**Yeah, after I get her tucked in I'm going to get Suki and we're going to bed."**

"**Congratulations Sokka, your baby is beautiful."** Katara's voice was barely above a whisper.

The man that held her hushed quietly, hugging her closer.

"**Hey sweetie, we're taking you to bed."** Sokka's voice was soft, comforting. A gentle finger stroked over her cheek.

Still, the idea of going to bed made her heart hurt, there was something there she didn't want, **"I don't want to be alone."**

There was a soft quiet, **"I'll take her to my room."** The voice came from the one holding her, his chest vibrating with the passing of air.

"**Watch over her…"** Katara was still conscious enough to recognize that the words weren't a request, they were a threat, making her wonder who she was being held to. Should she not want to be here? She didn't care, for this moment she was too tired.

"**Good night, both of you." **

"**Night Sokka, sleep well—would you?"**

"**Sure."** Somewhere Katara recognized a door opening, and then closing.

"**Katara, I'm going to put you down now, ok?"**

Katara nodded, her heart hurt, her chest hurt but she couldn't quite remember why. The bedding he set her in was soft around her skin cradling her like silken waters. Katara looked out aimlessly, her eyes focusing on no one thing, but there was something begging to her attention. Across the room a man was topless, discarding his dirty shirt into a hamper.

Katara let her eyes travel shamelessly over his skin, his strong arms with a metal cuff wrapped around the bicep. His pale chest was solid in the cool moonlight, there was something wrong, a star-burst of a scar plagued the smooth skin. She knew that scar, she healed it once upon a time. She knew him… Katara sat up instantly, knowing that she shouldn't be here, in the Fire Lord's bed.

"**Hey,"** Zuko kneeled on the floor before her, **"What's wrong?"**

Katara tried to scramble away, **"I need to go."** It was starting to rush back to her, her anger at Zuko, her fight with Mai, her fight with Aang. It was all rushing back to her as her mind fully regained consciousness.

"**Katara, lay down." **He urged her back.

"**No! I'm supposed to be angry at you too! I'm angry at you, and I'm angry at Aang. I hate you both." **Zuko's heart broke hearing the words.

"**Katara, what's wrong? What did I do?"**

"**You know what you did! Mai knows what you did!"** Katara had managed to roll out of the silky sheets, onto the hard floor. Her legs hurt and threatened to drop her on the floor.

Zuko stood to meet her, his hands on her shoulders keeping her from running.

"**You got married Zuko! You got married and you didn't tell me!" **Katara was yelling, trying to force her way out of his hands, **"I wasn't good enough. I chose Aang and you chose Mai and I wasn't good enough to even get an invitation. You hate me!"**

"**Katara, what are you talking about?" **Zuko spoke calmly, concerned. He let one hand go to the side of her head, smoothing down the frazzled hair.

"**Mai, she cornered me, told me to stay away from her husband. How could you Zuko! I thought we were friends!" **

He wanted to cry at the pure irony of the confusion. He was mad that she hadn't invited him to a fictional wedding, and she was mad he hadn't invited her to his. It lessened his worry to know it was just a confusion, but he dare not say it. All he had to do was calm her, explain.

"**Zuko I hate you… you abandoned me.. I hate you." **She collapsed on the floor in a hysterical mess. What a day this had been.

Zuko scooped her up in his arms again, cradling her to his chest as he sat on the bed, **"Shhh, Katara, there's nothing to worry about, I don't hate you."**

"**But Mai."**

"**She just said those things because she was angry. She'll calm down in a while."**

Katara was calm her breathing returning to normal, **"You're not married?"**

"**No."**

"**You don't hate me?"**

"**Never Katara, you're one of the most important aspects of my life."**

"**That's—that's" **She stuttered, one heartache had been healed, leaving the other completely bare. Aang. **"How could he?"** Tears were starting to well in her eyes again even though she didn't believe she had any more to spare.

"**I don't know. He's being thoughtless, stupid."**

"**No he's not. He's—he's—" **Katara had no more words, she merely collapsed, tears streaming down her cheek silently forming a wet spot on his chest.

Zuko held her close to his chest as he settled back into the pillow, clearly all she needed right now was to be held, to not be alone. She'd been alone too long.


	10. Chapter 10: The days always begin anew

Chapter 10: The days always begin a new

Katara didn't quite know when she first realized she was awake; she didn't really know when she had fallen asleep, just that she had been asleep, and now she was most undeniably awake. Shifting her weight to regain comfort Katara couldn't help but realize how amazing the bed here was, so soft, it completely engulfed her, wrapping her in a silky cocoon. Katara smiled, stretching her limbs, groaning softly at the mild burning sensation which came with the gesture. Her eyes also burnt, she didn't want to open them. That meant allowing reality to take over and sink in. She didn't like reality, what she like was being snuggled by this bed. Like everything good it couldn't last, her stomach gave an uncomfortable clench, begging for food. Last night she hadn't actually eaten much and it was catching up with her today. "Five more minutes" she begged to herself, "Five more minutes and I swear I'll get up." Nope, the muscles clenched again, demanding her attention.

"**Ok, fine!" **

She finally succumbed and pulled herself up, the blankets sitting around her in crimson waves. She looked around, it was the first time she had ever been in his room. When she laid alone in her room back at the air temple she would always wonder what it would be like. Letting her mind drift to distant lands wherever Zuko was.

Reluctantly her feet touched the marble floors, sending a warm chill up her bare legs. Covering her torso and vital parts was a thin red shirt, one traditionally worn under Fire Nation armor. Zuko was much bigger then she was and Katara was sure the shirt fit him perfectly, on her the fabric reached down to her knees. A small smile spread across her cheeks as she remembered, the shirt smelt like him, like the heat radiating off his skin, like the sun. Without delay, and involuntarily, her mind also visited the dress she so fondly got rid of.

"_Here, wear this." Zuko had said handing her a shirt from the wardrobe. "What do you want to do about this?" in his hands was the delicate blue silks of her dress kimono, the fabric completely ruined from the nights escapades._

"_Burn it! I don't want it." _

And so the dress burned in the fireplace, a slow, steady death. Somehow the gesture had made Katara feel better, even if it wasn't a huge or particularly significant step.

The room was incredibly large, with a tall ceiling. She only knew two nations which built anything this grand. The Earth and Fire Kingdoms. It was so unlike anyplace she stayed regularly. Sure she practically lived here after the war, but that was more than five years ago. Much can change in that time, she knew that personally.

In the far corner of the room Katara saw a curtain, slightly cracked open, catching the breeze. Without really thinking her feet trailed over the flooring from here to there. Something there drawing her ever closer, until her fingers were close enough to brush it aside.

At first the sun burnt her sore, tired eyes. Causing Katara to raise her hand against the unholy light.

Zuko was meditating quietly on the balcony when he heard her light footfall draw closer, his heart making that uncomfortable stutter, **"Good morning beautiful." **

Katara smiled, feeling more important now then she had in a long time. She knew it must have been hard for him last night, but he was such a gentleman, holding her, letting her cry like a complete lost fool, giving her something to wear to sleep and then talking to her, until the sun was almost shining over the horizon.

To Zuko it was nice, Katara was the first lady in his room in years, aside from Mai. Though his body ached with lack of sleep he knew it was completely worth it. He had gotten to hold her, all night to his chest, not a midnight dream, not a broken fantasy but real, him and her. It broke his heart to hear hers breaking so completely, but he was infinitely glad about holding her, cradling her, protecting her. Once she had cried all she could they talked, Katara unable to sleep. It was like their letters only better, instant. They talked about everything, avoiding the tender subjects. Katara told him all about her garden, even expressing concern about who was going to water it while she was away. Zuko told her about the endless meetings and papers he had to sign. They talked and talked until eventually Katara drifted off to sleep, not even finishing her broken sentence. Zuko, however, didn't sleep one little bit. He laid there, stroking her hair while she slept, her shoulders gently rising and falling with her breath.

"**Morning Zuko." **Katara walked over, sitting on the marble surface.

"**How'd you sleep?"**

"**Good," **Katara closed her eyes for a second, lifting her face to the warm rays, letting her eyes scream with relief.** "Won't Mai be angry?"**

Zuko shook his head, **"Don't worry about her."** Zuko remembered back to the last words the two had shared.** "We—I don't know that she'll want to be seeing me any time soon."**

"**Wanna talk about it?"** Katara took a deep breath, pulling in the warmth of the day.

"**Not much to really talk about, she tried to threaten me and it didn't go over so well."**

"**I'm sorry."** Katara opened her eyes and looked out over the horizon, letting her tension slip away little by little.

"**How do you feel today?"** Zuko was worried about her, he'd never seen someone so completely broken.

"**My head hurts, my eyes burn, I ache and I'm hungry, otherwise, I'm peachy."**

He chuckled, enjoying the sound of her sweet sarcasm. **"Uncle came a little while ago for lunch, you were still asleep, but perhaps we can still get you something." **Zuko pulled himself to his feet, offering his hand to Katara, **"Come on." **

Katara gazed up at him for a minute, unsure of herself and the positions they happened to find themselves in. With a loud exhale she took his hand firmly in hers, pulling herself to her feet. You know what? Screw it. She didn't care right now what people would say, or what they would think about her wandering the palace, mostly naked, in the Fire Lord's clothes. As of right now, she was free, she had no purpose, no place to be, no one to please. She was free.

Leading her inside Zuko gave a crooked half smile, **"What was that for?"**

"**What?... Oh, nothing."** Katara smiled to herself letting that cool, ticking feeling seep in through her soul, things were going to be better now. Her stomach quickly reminded her that right now, it was priority.

* * *

"**The Avatar did **_**that**_** to her?" **Sokka could see the anger written all over Tsou's young face as he paced before the glass wall.

Resting a wrinkled hand on his shoulder Sokka offered a warm smile, **"That's exactly how I felt. Trust me, I hated him, with every corner of my soul, but I was young, full of energy then. I didn't understand. I still don't fully grasp it. But nephew, I have learned over the years, quick to listen, slow to speak, slow to judge." **

Tsou ceased his pacing, kneeling before his uncle, **"I just don't understand. What about loyalty, honor, respect? He's the Avatar, he shouldn't be able to do that."**

"**Nephew, he may be the Avatar, but he is also a human, a man, subject to mistakes like all of us."**

"**I know… I just…"** The old warrior could see it in his face, the words were sinking into his stubborn brain.

"**That's my boy."** Sokka smiled, resting a cool hand on his shoulder. In the background he could hear Kura chuckling quietly, finding the situation as amusing as he was.

* * *

"**You know, you'll have to get changed eventually."**

"**I know."** Katara munched happily on her bowl of rice and meat. You know when you hit that point of hunger when the most simple meal, or even the most foul substance can taste simply divine? Yeah, she was there.

Zuko smiled and laughed quietly, taking a bite off his own plate. It had been less than 24 hours things seemed so different, serene. Out with the formality, out with the call of duty. Just them, sitting on the floor in middle of the kitchen, barely a full set of clothes between the two of them. Katara in an oversized military shirt, Zuko topless with just a pair of thin sleeping pants. With all the formal conduct the scene made him laugh.

"**So, what are we going to do today?" **Katara asked, setting her bowl on the floor before her.

"**Whatever you want, I did my best to clean out any meetings for this week, tried to keep everything open."**

"**Whatever I want?"**

"**Whatever you want."**

Katara thought hard for a moment. In her new found freedom what would she want to do? There was so much she could do, how could she possibly choose?

After a moment of silence Zuko smiled, seeing her inner battle, **"You know, if you're interested—last night was pretty much just the before party. Out in the town is where the real fun is. No stuffy dresses, no protocol, just honest to goodness fun."**

"**You mean like a festival?"**

"**Yep, good old fashioned Fire Nation fun."**

Katara smiled, thinking on that for a minute, enjoying the way it sounded, the way it felt when it rolled around in her mind. **"You promise, no stuffy dresses?"**

Zuko's smile matched her own, both easily pleased with this new prospect, **"No stuffy dresses, we can slip in, completely unnoticed. No one even has to know who you are."**

That's what Sokka witnessed when he walked into the kitchen, his sister and his friend, mostly naked, with food, and grinning like fools sitting on the floor. It didn't skip his attention how much better she looked then he had expected. She was smiling, with a special glint in her eyes. He wanted to collapse on the floor with them and just hug her, but with those stupid grins he could only stand back, watching them suspiciously.

"**Hey Sokka."** Katara looked up at him, and through her eyes, for a brief moment he could see. She was tired from a long night of or heartache. Her eyes looked sore, slightly swollen and red. Written in her eyes was the hurt she felt inside, the betrayal which now cursed her gentle heart. The whole thing left a disgusting, sour taste in his mouth, he just wanted to… hit something—someone to be specific.

"**Hey…" **Sokka's eyes were so clouded for a moment, he almost didn't see it. Pain was written all over her face, but there was something else there, creeping in through the corners of her eyes, the corner of her lips, through the color of her skin. There was a special warmth creeping back in to her icy core. Katara was smiling and it warmed his heart. If Zuko wasn't sitting right next to her, with the same stupid grin, the scene would be perfect. But he had to sit there, with that stupid grin plastered on his face. Sokka knew… oh he knew.

Finally Katara pulled herself to her feet, her eyes meeting her brother's, **"Sokka what's wrong? Is everyone ok?" **

Sokka smiled warmly, resting an arm across her shoulder, **"My girls are sleeping soundly, a quick nap. I just came in for some good old substance. Gotta keep my strength up now that I'm a family man!"** Sokka grinned, flexing his arm playfully causing Katara to laugh. Behind them Zuko smiled, placing the two bowls on an empty space of counter, someone ought to see it eventually.

"**How are you doing?"** Sokka's voice was quiet, hushed. Even still the memory left a foul imprint. But if she could manage, he had to, he had no choice.

She nodded gently, the slightest gesture, **"Yeah, I'm fine." **Both men knew it, she meant the words, truly. She wanted it to be true, so she believed it to be, but her voice was harsh, sharp, betraying her true emotions. It would take some time for her to heal, if she couldn't see that it would be an awfully painful journey. But both men knew she needed to do so on her own for now, she needed to handle.

"**Just what I wanted to hear. Now, you go do whatever it is you do. I'm going to scour this cursed place for some of those cursed, addictive fire flakes."**

Without another word, Sokka departed a man on a mission. Discreetly he turned for one last glance, catching those stupid grins… It was too early, but he knew. By the unseen forces he knew.

Heartbeats passed slowly, silently before either of them spoke, **"You never told me what you want to do."**

Katara shrugged her shoulders,** "I don't know, I should check on Suki, make sure nothing's gone wrong. After that, the day is young, and the possibilities endless."** She smiled lightly, but his face was a bit sterner, softer.

"**If you want any time alone, just let me know. Give me the word."**

She wanted to laugh, but she could see how serious he was being. Just the thought of him not being beside her filled her heart with a chilled panicky feeling, like her blood was running cold. **"No!"** Recognizing the all too eager tone in her voice Katara continued, **"I mean—I just got here, I don't want you to go anywhere. We have so much to catch up on, so much I want to see."**

His eyes glowed softly, as if a small sun was burning behind them. Still he reminded her, **"Just give me the word."** In his heart he knew there was a dual meaning to the statement, his head couldn't admit it.

"**Alright, well how about this? Let's go check on the girls and then get cleaned up, we have a day full of adventure ahead of us."**

The walk back was silent, just the two of them walking shoulder to shoulder, just barely not touching. No tension riddled their presence, just simple, sweet comfort. Like being wrapped in the warm waters of a nice bath early in the morning.

With a smile, and a glance over to Zuko, Katara reminded herself. Today was a new day, the past was behind her and now all she could do was move forward, and greet each new morning as a new day.


	11. Chapter 11: Fire festival, Fire water

So, does this make up for a month of an absence? Two chapters in as many days.

Starting monday is Zutara week :D Anyone else looking forward to it? As my tribute I'll have a chapter up every day. At least that's the plan. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, I'm dieing to know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 11: Fire festival, Fire water

Katara cradled the fragile infant in her arms, protectively watching over her sandy skin, and white hair. How in Yue's name did this happen? She knew of reincarnation, it was the entire existence of the avatar. But was it possible for everyone else to be reborn? Or just the spirits? This precious little soul couldn't really be the moon, could she? Katara shook her head lightly, causing a few curls to flutter silently. Of course she isn't the moon, she'd seen it herself, the moon sat ever knowing in the sky, watching them all. Even still, Katara knew without a doubt that a bit of the moon resided in the small girl. She could feel it. Holding her was like getting dose of pure moon light. Her skin tingled coolly, her blood flowed more freely, powerfully, and her mind felt so free.

A glowing hand rested over the infant, checking all possible vital signs, not letting a single threat through. Katara couldn't stop herself, before she realized it she found herself fantasizing, dreaming of the babe being her own. Her own flesh and blood, her own daughter. She'd have her own love, her own family. Silently an exhale escaped her lips as she smiled, passing the gracious child back to her mother.

"**It's truly a blessing, a miracle. I don't know how it could have happened, but here it is."**

"**I know." **Suki cradled the child back in her arms, carefully brushing her thin hair, never bothering to look up, **"I used hate it, the way he looked at the moon. The way his eyes grew haunted and empty when he sat alone under the stars. I hated the way his voice seemed to float when he talked about her. I hated that she was gone… yet she still held a part of his heart."**

Katara watched her curiously, sitting herself on the corner of the bed, simply watching how soft Suki's eyes were as she watched her babe.

"**Maybe that's why our child pulled the spirit of the moon to her… Maybe something, somewhere recognized… Something." **Suki laughed and shook her head, **"I don't know. Listen to me ramble, you must be tired of listening to me." **

"**Of course not," **Katara offered her best healers smile, **"it's good to rant. What you're going through, is not exactly normal." **A glowing hand hovered just above Suki's head, invading the last corners as she did to the child, checking, snooping, investigating until she was positive no unwelcomed ailments sat anywhere.

"**Alright, you're fine. Just fatigued." **

Suki laughed, careful not to jostle the precious girl, **"I could have told you that—would you?" **Suki gestured to Katara, asking her to take the child. Without question or delay, Katara obliged, sitting comfortably on the end of the bed. **"Are you ok?" **Suki was pulling herself up, working some stiff muscles, **"Your kind of working overtime with this healer thing. We're both fine."**

"**No, yeah I'm fine, I just don't want anything to happen on my watch."** Suki had managed to sit up, leaning forward ever so slightly towards Katara. Her grin was half-cocked and an eyebrow raised in disbelief. **"Ok, fine. It just… I don't want anything to happen on my watch. You—and Sokka have what I've wanted for years. And I'm jealous, and I'm hopeful… This child is hope to me that someday—"** She paused, breathing deeply. That pain was settling in her stomach again, empty hopelessness threatened to engulf her, but she had to fight it, and she could fight it, if she wanted to, **"Your child gives me hope that someday, I can be there too." **Suki merely smiled, her gaze understanding. Between the two no words could truly comprehend.

Zuko leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. What he stood there witnessing simply stopped his heart. She'd managed to clean up, her hair was clean, pulled back into a braid like she used to wear years ago. His memory somehow managed to pick up that the braid was longer now then it was then. Much like the first day she was adorned with a thin, short kimono, the collar pushed down around her shoulders, allowing the warm Fire Nation air to sooth her skin. Though the red fabric resembled the blue one she first wore, this one was much more practical then formal, the large billowy sleeves were replaced with short, arm hugging ones, which danced lightly around her elbows. Her brown arms cradled the small bundle as if it were a cloud. The hem of her short dress fell inches above her knees. He was impressed, normally the look would come off trashy, but she looked like a goddess. Beneath the thin fabric, her legs were covered with black leggings, hugging her forms. Her delicate legs were crossed at the ankles, pulling a smile to his cheeks he noticed how bare her feet were. When had she become such an earth child? She reminded him of Toph.

As beautiful as she looked today that's not what made him weak in the knees. She looked so… so… so peaceful with the small child in her arms. Her words dripped honey of her passions. He'd never seen a woman so purely radiating her emotions. Her eyes were like open doors, right into her heart, her touch so calculated, so smooth. She looked like a mother. Her slender arms a shade darker then the baby's, it's hair white as snow.

He didn't know the girl, Yue, but he remembered her from so long ago.

Zuko felt a warmth filling his bones, if it were their baby, his and Katara's, it could look like that. It's skin darker then his, lighter then hers, probably with black hair. What color eyes would their baby have?

As soon as the thought escaped him his body went rigid, his eyes wide with shock. Had he honesty just thought the words? For a moment he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, his heart wouldn't beat.

"**There you are." **Sokka's exclamation broke through his trance, allowing him to regain his composure. Both of the girls looked up as Sokka entered the room, causing them to also see the previously hidden Zuko.

"**Oh hey Zuko, how long have you been there?"** Katara smiled, her icy eyes tearing through his heart. He felt so naked, so bare in front of her. Did she know what he had just thought? Could she possibly know?

"**Not long, just came to see what you were up to."**

"**Just checking on these two lovely ladies." **Her smile beamed sincere as Sokka took the babe from her, allowing Katara to walk over to Zuko.

"**So, you ready?"** Katara nodded stepping out of the room. **"Well, the festival doesn't start until dark, but since you slept all day, that's not too far away."**

Katara glanced sideways at him, slapping at his arm. **"If you hadn't kept me up so late I'd woken up earlier."**

"**Whatever"** Zuko smirked, raising his hands, glad that she was able to joke over it.

* * *

"**Zuko! Look at this!" **Katara yanked on his hand, pulling him to a puppet booth with little people acting as them at the end of the war. **"It's me."** Her eyes sparkled like a child's at Christmas.

"**I know, your famous."**

"**Oh stop it."** Again she slapped his arm feigning hurt anger but she was clearly having too much fun to pull off the appearance. A moment later her attention was being pulled to somewhere else.

"**Damn sparky, look at her go."** Toph stood at his side, enjoying the scene as much as he was. The short Earth Bender was the only other one from the palace to join them. The change in her over the years was astounding and to be quite honest, shocking. How had the least graceful, least delicate, singularly most vulgar girls grown to appear to be everything but. Her form was petite, slender with delicate curves. Her face was sharp, with big green eyes, long lashes. Who knew that at any point in time, looking at this girl would actually confirm her gender.

"**Give her a good rompin' did you?" **Even still, the was the least graceful, least delicate, singularly most vulgar woman alive.

"**No Toph, I think she's just glad to be out of the Air Temple."**

With a less then gentle elbow jab to the ribs Toph gave a wink, **"Well, why not? I would've. In bed with you all night, and barely dressed I hear…"** Toph sighed dramatically, **"I would have been all over that." **Zuko was stunned silent. Some things hadn't changed, her jokes merely grew with her age. **"Oh, I have something I know she will like." **Suddenly Zuko was scared for what the little woman had up her sleeve and in her mind.

"**Hey sugar queen, you ready for a real party?"**

Katara turned around, her bright blue eyes curious, **"What?"**

"**My last trip to the Fire Nation a man at a restaurant gave me this drink, you gotta try it."** It was Toph's turn to take Katara's hand, pulling her towards a building. Finally to the man behind the counter, **"Two fire waters please."**

Zuko groaned internally, with the alcoholic beverage added to the night, Katara was going to hate tomorrow.

"**Want one Zuko?" **Toph turned, holding up a small glass. Sake, how treacherous you could be.

"**No, I'm alright, thank you."**

Katara however, eyed the glass curiously, her gaze **"What is it?"**

"**Do you remember when Sokka drank cactus juice? Well, it's like that, only safer."**

"**What? No I don't want to do that!"**

"**No, no it's safe Katara."** In one smooth motion Toph tossed back her glass, emptying the whole thing. A small shudder ran down her spine, but she forced herself to turn to Katara and smile, **"See? It's safe."**

Katara 's attention turned to the glass, her voice quiet, **"Alright…" **Then following Toph's led she tossed back the glass.

"**No—" **Toph warned her too late, the girl was sputtering and choking on the drink.

"**Damn it, I thought you said it was safe."**

"**It is, but you should go slow at first. Sip it."** Turning to the counter Toph ordered two more. Handing on to Katara, **"Now, just sip off it and it will last you a while. Only shot it after you feel comfortable with it."**

Katara nodded, sipping off the drink. In small doses it was incredibly pleasant. The liquid seemed to warm her from the inside, radiating pleasant warmth through her body. She could see why it was called Fire Water. It was like she had swallowed liquid sun. **"It's good."**

"**See?"** Toph punched her arm, not sparing any tender arms, **"What did I tell you?" **Toph laughed loudly, walking away from the stand.

"**Have you tried this?"** Katara looked to Zuko, sipping off the porcelain glass.

"**I have, please, be careful."**

Katara laughed, wrapping her arms around his middle, **"Oh Zuko, relax, I'm having fun!" **

He smiled, looking down at her and her sweetest smile. He sighed reluctantly, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders, holding her close, her body pressed to his. Every muscle every curve of hers fit his form perfectly. Slowly her smile faded as did the world around them. Everything dissolved to endless colors, mindless babble, a whole world of things that just didn't matter. For a moment in time in it was just them.

His heart stuttered in his chest, the second time today he couldn't breathe. He wanted her, so bad. Not just as a friend, not just as a physical companion but as a part of him, forever.

He wanted her so bad it hurt. It tore holes in his stomach, it squeezed the oxygen from his lungs, it twisted the very blood in his veins. He lifted one hand from the small of her back, resting it against her cheek. Her skin was so soft against his fingertips sending electricity up his arm. No words could describe what he was feeling.

His fingers snaked further back, past her ear, resting behind her neck pulling her mere centimeters closer. Katara's pointed chin angled closer, her toes pushed her closer, only air between them, only centimeters left. Her breath came in short, labored bursts against his lips. He was so close to her, both literally and metaphorically. Something about her touched him inside, somewhere Mai never could reach.

"**Zuko, I—" **Her voice was barely above a whisper but Zuko stopped her, pulling the hand behind her neck, pressing a finger to her lips.

"**Shh…" **Please don't—he begged inside—please just let me pretend, at least for a moment let me pretend. With a small smile he pulled away, stepping back before anything happened, before he got carried away.

The night was long, full of fun and party. The trio stopped at every attraction and every show, every booth and every stand to order two more shots of fire water. By the end of the night Katara could toss them back just like Toph and it became sort of a war between them, who could do it the best? Who could down them the fastest?

"**Oh Zuko! I had so much fun!"** Katara was standing in the court yard, spinning around, her arms out like a bird.** "Do you think I could fly?"**

Finally Zuko had managed to get the two girls back to the palace, it wasn't easy seeing as they were both completely drunk, convinced they were having the best time, not wanting to go home.

Toph smashed heavily into a pillar, almost knocking the massive column to the ground. Zuko made note of its lean now, and also made note to make the Earth Bender fix it when she was feeling better. **"Zuko!" **Toph slurred loudly, **"You are such a party pooper! You didn't even share a single drink with us. Why did we have to come home?"**

"**Because everyone else in the festival was going home." **

"**Zuko, this is where I saw you last, as I was sailing away on Appa. Up and up and up, I went away."** Zuko turned his attention back to Katara who was still spinning, her face angled to the moon,** "And then I ran away with Aang to live Happily ever after."** Finally Katara fell backwards in the grass, her eyes still angling up. **"Didn't turn out so happy did it?" **

Zuko walked closer to her, strangely interested in her babble.

"**It's ok though… I didn't really love him. I'm over it."**

Toph smirked, her eyes half-lidded as she witnessed how the two were together, she didn't need to see to see it. Silently she slipped away, leaving the two alone. Toph's job was done. Katara was plenty relaxed and nothing could keep them apart, she could feel it I their pulse whenever they got close. Being an Earth Bender was fun. Without a word she turned and slipped into the darkness, this wasn't the first time she'd spent all night drinking, she could handle herself enough to get back to her room.

"**Katara, we should get you back to your room."**

"**The world keeps spinning, I can't make it stop."**

He offered her his hand, which she took with a devious grin. With all the strength she could muster, and a little ice under his feet she pulled him to the ground with her.

"**You seem to have fallen Zuko."**

"**With no help from you I'm afraid." **

"**I don't know what you mean."** Zuko rolled his eyes but when Katara cuddled up next to him, he didn't argue.

"**Yue's got something special up her sleeve, I know she does. That little girl calls to me. She calls to the Water Bender in me."**

Zuko tilted his head, looking down at her, her eyes were angled to his, a wide smile on her face, **"Zuko, do the girls ever tell you how hansom you are? Like a regular prince."**

Zuko laughed, his chest rattling with the sound. Katara's eyes grew wide, **"Zuko, you made the winds laugh, it's so strange!"**

"**You're drunk, don't worry you'll feel better in the morning."**

She pushed away, rolling herself over in the grass pretending to be offended, **"I am no such thing! Don't say that about me."**

Zuko laughed again, rolling over to meet her, **"Ok, I'm sorry—" **his voice stopped as he recognized the smile-less intensity of her eyes. Hovering just above her he felt his self control trying to wash away.

"**Zuko… I—"**

"**No, please don't."** He begged her again, please don't ruin this, please…

"**No, I-I want you to hear it. Zuko I just, I missed you, so much. I don't ever want to be without you again."**

"**Katara…" **

"**I've been so alone, for so long… I don't want to be alone again. I don't ever want to be alone." **Zuko brushed back a strand of her hair, pushing it out of her face. The gesture shifted the light, causing it to reflect off a stray tear sliding down her cheek. With his thumb he brushed it away too. Silently her lower lip trembled through sharp breaths, fighting back what threatened to break through.

"**Hey now, there's no need to cry, you don't have to be alone."** He leaned in slowly, his hair brushing against her face letting his warm scent fill her nose. Despite the air around her, a chill traveled down her spine as his lips brushed against her cheek. His voice was warm against her ear, **"You don't ever have to be alone." **He wanted her to be happy, that's all he wanted when he let her fly away like that, so many years ago. A whole lot of good that did. Smiling he pulled away still holding her.

But Katara wasn't smiling, she looked scared but tired, a stifled yawn forcing its way through. **"Come on,"** Zuko pulled himself to his feet offering her his hand again, **"let's get you to bed."**

"**Carry me. I like it when you carry me." **A chuckle escaped his lips as he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest like a baby. **"Mmm, Zuko?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Please promise me you'll never leave me?"** Her voice was quiet sleep hovering at the end of her words.

"**Don't worry Katara, I'm not going anywhere."**

"**Never?"**

"**I'll never leave your side, promise."**

"**Mmmm…"** Zuko didn't see her, but he felt the smile against his chest.

He wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep, but she certainly wasn't awake when he got her to his bed, tucking the thin blankets around her shoulders. One kiss on her forehead was all he offered as a parting wish. Just at the door he turned, admiring quickly how even in sleep she looked stunning, **"Good night Katara…"** There was something else he wanted to say, he felt it in his heart, he just couldn't not yet. Without a word he closed the door, closing his heart with it.


	12. Chapter 12: Zutara week: Family

Woot! The first out of seven has arrived. Enjoy the topic family.

p.s. I have to say, this chapter isn't entirely my own, it was inspired by one that I read months and months ago... if anyone knows who's story it was I would love to give them credit, I just can't find it.

**I do not own avatar or zutara week.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Zutara week, Family

Katara groaned, covering her face with a cool satin pillow. She would never forgive Toph for doing that to her. Somehow her pulse had moved to her head, each heartbeat pounding in her brain unlike anything she'd felt. **"Make it stop." **Katara groaned into the pillow, immediately sorry that she spoke at all. She just wanted to cry but she knew that would only make it worse.

Suddenly she started laughing, so hard that her head threatened to split in half. She laughed so hard she cried, she laughed so hard that her stomach hurt. She laughed when she remembered everything she'd said last night. She couldn't believe she had actually done, said all that. She'd be willing to bet right now, that Zuko was laughing as hard as she was, he should be, she made a fool of herself.

What hurt the most was that it was all true, even if she didn't want to admit parts of it. How could she ever bring herself to face him now? He'd probably laugh at her. She'd never meant to say any of it, she'd never meant for her heart to be so bare to see. Even still, she felt a pleasant tingle in her cheek where he'd kissed her.

Elsewhere, the sun hung relentlessly in the sky. It's traditionally warm rays seemed to magnify Zuko's emotions today. He'd awoken with many thoughts today. Up to now his "vacation" had been incredibly… well fun! He loved the company, he loved the way it seemed to lighten the very air in the palace. Aside from the unfortunate life changing speed bump, everything was perfect.

But today the first of his normal life couldn't be ignored. Every week, on the same day, at the same time, he visited his sister. The task tore him apart, his emotions and rationality were being pulled into two separate directions. On one hand he couldn't forget, he could _never_ forget her and every twisted disgusting moment she tried to ruin his life, or every stunningly orchestrated plot to bring an end to the balance of the world. He couldn't forget every lie that dripped from her lips like poisonous honey.

But on the other hand, he was his sister, his own flesh and blood. He was her older brother, it was in his blood to take care of her. In a different world, and a different time she was his baby sister, he was put on this earth to protect her.

Today's the sun rays seemed to magnify his emotions. It was an incredibly good thing he had some time before his visit. So for the time, he was just going to sit and think.

Zuko sat under a tree where he and Katara had been the night before. She had been so enthusiastic, bold even. He honestly didn't know the water maiden had "coy" under her description. His lips tingled momentarily, electricity shooting through them as he remembered how cool her skin had been under them. One thing was certain though, today she would be hating life and possibly cursing his very name. Perhaps the breakfast he left for her would help sooth the potentially hostile water maiden. He admits it, sneaking in there this morning was risky, but what was even more dangerous was the prospect of someone with her power and temper, hung over with no food. Still, he couldn't resist admiring for a moment this morning, in the dim light her skin teemed with shadows, haunting her appearance. Her hair had been pulled from the braid it was in when he left her last night, causing the curls to spill over the pillows like seaweed. Her arms were raised above her head which was cocked ever so slightly to the side. Her fingers sat curled ever so slightly, her dark eyelashes spilt over her cheekbones. He found his attention lingered on her supple lips, barely parted with a pool of uncharacteristic drool gathering on the pillow.

The memory brought a gentle smile to his lips and a flush cheeks. She was so sweet, so incredibly cute. He could see why the Avatar had fallen for her to begin with, but what happened? What changed between them for it to go so incredibly askew? It seemed like he'd been crazy about her one day, uninterested the next. How would Aang feel with Zuko's new found emotions? They were friends (or at least he thought) would Aang be happy for him? Agni knows he wouldn't want to accidentally start another war.

Yesterday he'd made a fantastic discovery about himself and he wasn't entirely sure how well it was going to sit inside him. Would it sit quietly? Or would his new secret slowly kill him? He didn't know but right now he couldn't really do anything but wait.

A quiet resigned sigh escaped his lips, it had been two days. _Two days_ since she had arrived, and somehow things had flipped in circles. He'd seemed to have his friends back together, and acting like a family again, oh how he missed his pretend family. He had seemed to lost Mai though, in all reality he should be upset about that, the two had been together for many, many years. Their connection should have hurt breaking a little more than it did. As it was, he felt little more than frustration over the whole situation. Frustration mingled with underling relief. The only possible explanation was that they could have just…_outgrown _their relationship. The gaang showing up seemed to just be the extra push they lacked.

Zuko closed his eyes, resigning himself to simply enjoying the sun for a moment. Through the shade of the tree not much light hit him, but his skin tingled anywhere it did, fueling his energy and his mind. Maybe he didn't have the answers to everything but one thing he'd learned over the years: the world has a strange, strange way of working out. In his time as prince he'd managed to be banished, try repeatedly to kill those closest to him now, earn some trust, brutally betray said trust, run away from his nation and still, he'd managed to end up as Fire Lord, with people who liked him even. In all that he deserved according to karma, he should be alone, wasting away somewhere, but here he was (mostly) happy.

Somewhere off in the not so distant courtyard Zuko heard soft, tender whispers. A brief second and he'd managed to place the voices, Sokka and Suki. Zuko opened his eyes with renewed energy, just as he suspected not far off the young parents treaded around the grass, a small bundle rested in his arms.

It was Suki's first day outside since her birth and Zuko idly wondered what it was like for the warrior to be so confined? Did her warrior or mother instincts take over first?

For some reason, he couldn't seem to be able to look away. All the tender emotions and soft glances pulled his mind back to what he'd spied yesterday. Dangerously he let his mind stray there again, even though he knew the thoughts should be far from him. _She'd_ looked so peaceful, sitting there, so natural. Love, compassion, and hope sat on her face, plain for everyone to see, plain for him to see.

What if—he knew what thoughts were forming, but he felt bold in allowing them—what if he could inspire that very scene? Could she sit there with that sparkle in her eye as she looked at their child? Their baby girl with skin the color of honey, and hair as coal. She'd have her father's nose, but her mother's grace. Would she be hot-headed like a Fire Bender, or cool like water? Would she—

"**Good morning Zuko."**

The young man jumped out of his skin, caught red-handed.

She however didn't even seem to notice what he was thinking, she merely laughed and invited herself to sit with him.

"**How're you feeling?"** Zuko forced a casual smile on his lips, trying to stay nonchalant.

"**Like hell to be honest. My head hurts so bad. Though someone left me breakfast, which helped."**

Good, she enjoyed it. An undeniable feeling of satisfaction sat in his bones knowing he had done good.

"**I checked on Toph, she's still passed out, I'm not entirely sure she plans to wake up today."** A mild chuckle escaped his lips, it wouldn't surprise him one bit if she didn't wake today, for someone so little she drank, A LOT.

Silently Katara glanced around the court yard, her head pulsing with a new jab of pain at every memory. Her gaze froze on the bent pillar, **"Did… did **_**we**_** do that?"**

"**Toph, more specifically. She'll be fixing it first thing when she wakes up."**

"**Oh god Zuko, I am so sorry about last night, I was acting like such an idiot, I don't know what I was thinking."**

Panic and shame was written all over her face, distorting her features, **"Hey, don't worry about it. No harm was done." **He fought with all his might not to chuckle. She was embarrassed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes angled down to her fingers which fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"**Oh honey" **He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, **"it's ok… really. Relax."**

"**Are-are you sure? You're not mad at me?" **she'd finally looked up, her icy eyes glazed over.

"**Katara, why would I be mad at you? You had fun, you had a good night. Isn't that why I took you out?"**

"**Well yeah, but—"**

"**No but. You had fun and I'm happy."**

All Katara could do was smile, the corners of her lips tugging happily skyward, her fears slowly dissolving. She just wished her headache would dissolve, at least she'd made it out here and that's what matters right now. That and his shoulder, strong and sure against her head.

"**So, hey, Katara, I had an idea... a question really."**

She lifted herself, his tone striking caution in her and not the good kind, **"What's up?"**

"**Well, I have an appointment today, but I… I was curious if you wanted to join me."**

Katara knew something was brewing deep inside him something he wasn't entirely feeling sure of, **"Ooo,"** she cooed, poking at him a little… she just couldn't resist, **"Who is it? The general? Ambassadors?"**

"**No, someone more scary."** For a second it was obvious to her he wasn't kidding, **"It's my sister. I do this once a week and I just… I don't really want to go alone. She's completely harmless, and there's nothing to be afraid of. I just, it's draining and I'd feel better if you'd join me, but I understand if you don't want—"**

"**Hey Zuko. Who's telling who to relax? We can do this. Don't worry." **Finally, it was her turn to be supportive. **"We can do this." **Her smile radiated through them both, pulling strings inside. Apart they both knew how alone they were.

But now, side by side their friendship was stronger than that. Together they felt stronger.

* * *

"**So, when you said we were going to see your sister I thought we were going to like… a maximum security prison." **Katara looked around the strangely friendly building in a remote, quiet corner of the city. The trees here were overgrown, ivy climbing over wooden surfaces. It looked like a home, completely lost to time, but a home all the same. **"I didn't know we were bringing her flowers."**

Cautiously she followed him through an iron gate **"Zuko we are at the right place… right?"**

"**A couple of years ago she was moved here, from the prison. Holding her there was no use, she can't do anything. Her mind is lost."**

Katara huddled against him, still cautious of the situation, **"yeah, but what if something happened, shouldn't there be a little more protection than just a gate?"**

The bell at the front door rang out hauntingly, drifting away on the wind. Almost immediately the door was opened by a brave looking woman. Upon seeing her guest she balled her fist in a traditional bow of respect, **"Good afternoon Fire Lord, pleased to see you again."**

"**Hello Suri, any news?"**

Her porcelain cheeks dimpled welcomingly, **"I'm afraid not sir. We've yet to make sense of her. But she does seem steady, it's been a long time since her last relapse." **

"**Thank you Suri, you and your girls have been wonderful. I'll go to her now though."**

Without another word the girl bowed again, some vague familiarity struck Katara with her motions and the very way she moved. The power behind her voice.

"**You see…"** Zuko followed the same carpet without much thought to it. The path was always the same, the visit always the same, but it was nice finally having company. Absently he reached for her hand, guiding her through the house. **"the nurses are Kyoshi Warriors who agreed their services here. They seemed like perfect candidates, strong, self reliant able to defend themselves."** Katara watched as panels in the wall passed, his pace was slowing, they had to be close, **"But they also have the appropriate training to be qualified as nurses. I've even heard that some of the girls have grown quite fond of my sister"**

"**Fond, of Azula?" **The words simply didn't seem to make any sense to her, like a foreign language.

"**Oh yes, some have dedicated themselves to rehabilitating her. They believe she has good in her heart that can be nourished." **He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, **"You'll see in just a moment."**

Zuko's fingers wrapped around the notches of a sliding door, **"Ready?"**

"**Oh! You want me in there, with you?"**

One of his dark eyebrows angled upwards, **"Well yeah, what did you expect?"**

"**I don't know… I thought you'd want to be alone with her…"**

His fingers released the door, instead wrapping around her waist, hugging her close to him. He knew he had other things he should be doing, but he couldn't resist the moment of holding her.** "Now, why would I want to be alone with her?"** He couldn't resist smiling down at her, even in a sulky Tuesday chore he managed to find peace with her. **"Come on, let's head it. I warn you… it'll be a shock."**

Disgruntledly she let him release her, his hand going back to the door. Her breath locked in her throat in anticipation. The last time she'd seen this woman had been on the day of the comet. She had tried very hard to end her life completely. But what she saw just inside was far from expected.

The girl sat, huddled in a plush chair by the window, her posture calm and relaxed. It wasn't until after both her and Zuko had entered the room that she bothered to look up.

Those amber eyes which used to be once full of rage and hate now seemed empty. **"Oh Zuzu, you're here."** Malice used to drip from her tongue, but now her words were as soft and melodic as a songbird's. An innocent smile spread across her lips as her head tilted limply to the side.

Leaving Katara, Zuko walked over to his sister, sitting in the chair directly across from her. **"Hello Azula, how are you feeling today? Feeling well?"**

Though he spoke to her, Azula seemed to take no interest, instead her eyes were locked on the Water Bender, suspicious curiosity spread through her features, **"Who are you?"**

"**It's Katara, remember her?" **Zuko took one of Azula's hands in his, gently stroking the skin.

"**Is she your girlfriend? You never bring your girlfriend to me."**

Katara was too entranced by the scene before her to even flush at the idea. Azula had changed, malice was replace with childhood innocence. Poison was replaced with kindness. Manipulation had been replaced with interest. To be completely honest Azula looked like a feeble young woman, completely and utterly helpless.

"**She's Katara, remember? She's a Water Bender."**

"**Zuko!"** his words seemed to distress the poor girl.

"**Honey, what's wrong?"** He lifted himself from the seat, smoothing the hair on her frazzled head.

"**I've lost my fire! Mother said I've lost my fire."**

A sad smile spread past his lips like they were playing a stupid game, and he knew he'd just lost, **"Mother was here?"**

Both Fire Nation Royals settled backwards in their seats, **"She came yesterday and we talked, and she brushed my hair back for hours. Zuko, I think momma's magic. I didn't see her leave but suddenly she was gone, she forgot to say goodbye Zuzu. She doesn't love me anymore."**

"**No honey, I'm sure you just forgot."**

"**So, mom still loves me?" **Her face was so sad.

"**Of course she still loves you."**

That sweet smile sat on her cheeks again. **"I like the girls here, they remind me of Momma. Zuzu, who's that?"** Again her eyes were focused on the Water Bender again.

"**You remember Katara don't you?"**

It broke Katara's heart to watch this, the same sentences over and over again. Every few minutes they would have the same conversation again but Zuko never seemed to lose his patience with her, he never once snapped angrily, or became short with his words. When it was finally time to go Katara was taken back, shocked by what she heard.

"**Zuzu?" **Azula looked up at her brother just before he was about to leave the room, **"Please come back again."**

His smiled a second, his heart and eyes soft for her, **"Don't worry sister, I'll always come back."**

"**I love you Zuko."**

"**I love you too Azula."** The last thing Katara saw before the door slid shut.

Silently the two walked back, Katara was stunned into silence. The scene was the absolute furthest from what she had ever expected to see. Memories of that last fight, and every one before that drifted to the front of her mind. The Azula she'd witnessed then was so different then what she had seen today. How could she possibly feel the same hatred for the girl sitting in that room? How could they possibly be even held on the same level of contempt?

What could Zuko possibly be feeling right now? Would the shock have worn off by now or did the scene evoke the same speechlessness after every visit. His eyes were dark and haunted, full of unspoken emotion, without a word between the two Katara slid her fingers between his, giving a light squeeze of support. This couldn't be easy. But he was being so strong, a smile even managed to tug at the corner of his lips.

Thank you Katara.


	13. Chapter 13: Zutara week: Change

I'm just going to go out and say it, not my favorite chapter to write, it just felt boring. Anyway hope you can find it to keep reading. It will pick up again after this.

* * *

Chapter 13: Zutara week, Change

"**Zuko."**

"**Yes?" **They had walked together mostly in silence linked hand in hand. But now the palace was finally in sight.

She'd been trying to word it the best she could, managing to be sensitive, **"What happened to her? She's so… so…"**

"**Different?"**

"**Yeah, what happened?"**

"**No body's really sure. At first, back in prison she always screamed, always cried. Sometime she would talk to people who weren't there, like me, or dad, or mom. But then one day she just… stopped. Stopped screaming, stopped talking, stopped even feeding herself. The palace healers said her mind hit a breaking point, that it had been coming for a long time now, her mentality had been slowly slipping since the day she was a child.**

"**I suppose that's why she reverted how she did." **Zuko wasn't even looking at her, instead he just stared off ahead of him, Katara wasn't even sure if he was talking to her any more. It seemed like he was talking to himself, trying to figure out what happened. **"Her mind went back to a time where things were perfect, happy. Mentally she's a child again, unable to move forward. She doesn't even remember most of her past. It's all empty."**

"**You seemed so calm about it… Shouldn't you look into what she said about your mom?"**

Zuko laughed loudly, **"No, reality is a very loose concept to her right now."**

"**But shouldn't—"**

"**I looked into it in the beginning, but stopped. Every week our visits are exactly the same. She always tells me about mom, every week."**

"**So, her bending—?"**

"**She thinks she's lost it but she hasn't. I watched her heat a cup of tea without even realizing what she was doing."**

"**Oh…" **an array of emotions ran through Katara. Azula had done so many horrible things, hurt so many people. But the frail little girl in that room couldn't possibly be capable of any of those things. Back then her bending had been the source of her power, wild and untamable with her rage, how should Katara feel?

He looked down at her, his amber eyes appeared exhausted and pained. Katara had no idea what these visits did to him.** "You see why she doesn't need to be under maximum security anymore?" **

"**Zuko, I'm so sorry."**

"**Don't worry Katara, it's not your fault."** He'd gone back to looking forward, aiming them into the palace.

"**Well, maybe I could, I mean I could try taking a look at her, maybe I can help."**

"**Katara, all the best healers in the palace have tried. Nothing works."**

"**But can they actually work inside her? I can, I can get inside her mind and actually see what's wrong."** He paused, unsure of what to say, how to take the offer, **"Zuko, I can help. I want to help." **Suddenly Katara knew her life was changing. Her life could have a purpose, here. **"Zuko there's something else. I…" **She paused for a moment, unsure if she should continue. She was nervous, this would mean her life would be changing. Her world would be shifting back in the direction she was once on. Could she do that? Could she give up everything for this, now? The warmth of his hand wrapped around hers told Katara she could. With this strength she found in him she could do this, her life could change, and she knew she'd be happy. **"I don't think I want to leave."**

"**I already told you, you don't have to go anywhere."**

"**No, it's not that I just don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay. I want to be here, to help you however I can. I've been too many places, away from home too long, the South Pole isn't my home anymore. I just don't belong there."**

"**I'm sure that if you went back they'd take you without question."**

"**I know, it just doesn't feel like home any more. It's not where I belong. Zuko, I want to stay here, w-with you." **She looked down, scared of what he might say. Instead he just smiled. **"What?" **Katara didn't realize it but she'd babbled for so long that they were inside the palace now, and stopped in front of a door.

"**Are you absolutely sure? You want to stay here?"**

"**Yeah. I feel at home here."**

"**Alright,"** His smile stayed plastered on as he pushed the massive door into the room.

"**What are—?" **Katara was stopped short when she stepped into the room after him. The picture that unfurled before her was the second amazing shock today. Of all she had seen the Fire Nation had not been known for its color. Everything was in shades of black, dark auburn, and reds. But here, this room was so full of soothing life. Compared to the room she'd been staying in, the furniture all still held its deep reddish-brown colors, only now they were accented with all the shades of the ocean, not threatened by the intensity of the reds. **"Zuko, where are we?"** she was left mostly breathless.

"**It used to be my room, before I moved to the Fire Lord's chambers."**

Upon inspection she noticed the bed sat on a raised platform, steps leading up to a grand bed. Red sheets had been replaced with varying colors of the ocean: deep, royal blues, aquas, and navys. Thin sea-foam colored gauze draped over the sturdy frame of the bed, creating a heavenly veil around the mattress. Against the light contrast of the canopy, the frame of the bed looked intensely solid with its dark brown wood.

The dark curtain (which she assumed lead out to a balcony) had been replaced with a thick green velvet one. Windows in the room held the equally dark velvet hangings, draped over solid wooden rods.

She couldn't help but wander into the bathroom. Smooth gray marble slabs coated the floor, and walls. Around an elegant tub, the same sea-foam gauze hung from the ceiling, protecting the view inward. Plush forest-green towels sat folded neatly on a dark wooden shelf.

"**Zuko, this is amazing…"** She paused, inspecting his expression and the poorly hidden satisfaction, **"You knew?"**

"**Oh no, I didn't know but I hopped. Shortly after Aang left I had this set up… just in case." **

Katara found herself shaking with emotions, **"You did this… for me?"**

He nodded, smiling,** "Wait, there's more I want to show you."**

The skin of his hand was warm as it wrapped caressingly around her own, leading her through the heavy green curtain which lead outside. Her heart warmed upon the sight, the small balcony overlooked the royal courtyard which she had spent so much time in. Just there by the pond, is where she used to visit every day because it was the closest to water she could get in the palace. Beneath the trees is where she'd sat only a few hours ago. Those same leafy trees tickled against the handrails here.

"**It's beautiful out here Zuko, thank you."**

"**Over here. Look." **She's been so overwhelmed by the joy here that she didn't even notice the large wooden boxes on the ground.

"**What's-?" **The closer she got it was hard not to tell what was there, by now she recognized the smell of earth, **"Dirt?"**

"**Dirt." **Zuko stated, clearly proud of himself and the prize he presented, she however was clearly lost on his message.

"**I don't get it…" **

"**Think, what grows in dirt?" **he leaned forward slightly, nudging her closer to the answer.

"**Mmm… plants?"**

"**Yes! For your own garden. Your own, here." **

Her voice rang out happily as she laughed, his silly grin spread from cheek to cheek, proud of his success here. Lunging herself at him, Katara wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, **"Thank you Zuko... thank you." **

Nothing but pure warmth spread through his bones, her voice warm against his ear, her nose cool against his neck. She used to hug him like this all the time, but five long years had gone by without it. His arms slid up around her waist, pressing her close to him. Back then he loved her hugs, they always felt so natural to him. As natural as breathing in the air to feed his lungs, or absorbing the sun to his spirit. Today he knew why it was so natural. The two fit together, perfectly. His hugs with Mai fit comfortably enough, but something had always been off. Her head wasn't at the perfect height to fit into the curve of his shoulder. Her waist lacked the appropriate curve for his fingers to rest. Mai wasn't Katara.

He'd waited five years for this and he couldn't figure out why. What was he afraid of? Why did he let her just walk away like she did?

Internally Zuko sighed as she pulled her sweet breath from his neck. Not a word was exchanged between the two, their eyes said it all in a secret language only they understood. The second time in just as many days he recognized the intensity of her eyes, the shadow that hung over them.

Katara's skin tingled under his touch. Up her spine, against the slope of her neck, finally lingering on her jaw line. Her heart skipped irregularly as she felt the gentle tug towards him. The knuckles of one hand rested under her chin, his other on the small of her back. Her chest fluttered nervously, the only distance between them was her hand, rested on his chest. His strong, able chest which housed one of the warmest hearts she'd ever known.

It was only a matter of hairs that separated their lips, only a breath apart. _His _warm breath brushed against her lips.

"**Zuko…"** Her cool voice was barely above a whisper. Why did she always talk at this time, why did she always have to interrupt?

"**Shh…"** Without further adieu their lips met and the world dissolved. Heavens sang, internal walls collapsed. Two hearts and souls became one. Zuko's head spun with the sweet sensation, Katara's heart stopped.

In countless fights and sparring matches, Katara and Zuko could never find a winner. Neither could ever truly call a match ended with an upper hand. Now, they knew why, the two of them were perfectly matched, in every way. Their first kiss was no different. But that didn't matter right now, nothing mattered in the moment but the two.

Fire met water, the sun met the moon as his gentle lips caressed hers. Why didn't he do this five years ago? Why instead of showing her how he felt did he watch her fly away to a future which wasn't her own. Never again.

For so long she'd lived in the past, her heart always sat with him as she watched the sunrise disappear. Letters had gotten her through the worst, but they were always days behind. No more. She had nothing to look back for. It was time to move forward. Just like she had seen in Azula, everything could change.

And now it was their turn.


	14. Chapter 14: Zutara week: Pain

Sorry about how short this one is. As a warning the next couple will be equally short.

* * *

Chapter 14: Zutara week, Pain

"_Zuko!"horror stuck her heart as she saw him, electricity snaking like poisonous tendrils all over his body. His body shook and writhed on the marble court yard, deafening screams haunted and chilled her bones. If only, if she could only reach him, she'd dealt with lightening wounds before… She could fix this, she could save him._

_He was so close, if she could jus… Without thinking Katara ran, as fast as she could to the body. _

"_I don't think so…"Before she knew it Azula had her by the hair, yanking backwards until she fell to the ground. "You're not going to save my Zuzu, he's beyond you." Katara was helpless, looking up at the demented grin. Azula was lost, her eyes gone wild, her white teeth clenched with her victory. "Good bye peasant. You were destined to die!"_

_With a bright flash Katara finally saw the dagger in her fingers. As swiftly as she saw the knife she watched as Azula plunged it into her chest, releasing an agonized scream from Katara's throat. White hot pain ripped through her body as she pulled the knife out, letting blood flow freely from the wound. Katara knew she was gone, she'd lost the war. Turning her head, she felt tears dripping from her cheeks, or maybe it was the rain. _

_Zuko… that was the last thing she saw. Zuko laying on the marble tiles so close but there was nothing there, she'd lost him too, the life had left his eyes._

_Zuko…_

Katara woke in a cold sweat. Her breath coming out in labored pants. In all the long years she's never once had a nightmare about the war. Ever. Not until tonight. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to pull herself out of the dream. It just… it felt so real, she could almost feel the ghost of a pain sitting in her chest where the blade had intruded.

Zuko… he'd looked so dead. Chills snaked through her body as she recalled the life, leaving his amber eyes empty. No frantic breaths escaped from his lips, no fleeting chance had sat in his future. She'd failed him.

As a healer that prospect scared her the most. Life was in her hands only, well hers and any other Water Bender. Watching that life slip away, right through her fingers was more painful than the blade in her chest. It left her with a blank, hollow hopelessness. Quiet sobs wracked through her body, shaking through the blankets and the mattress, suddenly she'd felt so cold. She was in the Fire Nation, happier then she'd ever been, but she felt so cold.

Hiccupping through her tears, Katara sat upright. She didn't want to be alone… she couldn't. Of their own accord her quiet little feet lead her out the door, down the hall and to his door. It had been a month since she'd moved into the royal wing. The past month had been the most amazing, she'd had in a long time. It had been hard to see Sokka, Suki and Stella (that's what they named their baby) go, but at least now she knew they'd come back, or she could always go to them in the South Pole. Toph, upon departure gave the slyest grin, but still, she got on the boat with Iroh and they too sailed out into the horizon.

It had been lonely at first, watching her friends go, but she was kept busy. Every week she visited Azula, the initial physical inspection was flawless, her body was completely unharmed, every muscle, every vein as ready as they were many years ago. But there were shadows inside her mind. Dark corners aggressively invading every area, taking her mind as its own. A chill slithered up her spine as she remembered her dream, the darkness in Azula's mind had caused that, and Katara's brush against it planted the dream, what if that darkness emerged again? What if Katara couldn't erase it? Initially that darkness chased Katara out of the girl's mind, leaving her feeling scared. But she wouldn't give up, she would never give up.

When Katara wasn't there, she had her garden, that was the one thing she'd been afraid of losing, but now it was here. The first week she'd gone to the town, gathering seeds, and now, the first of her sprouts were poking through the earth.

Zuko…

Zuko never let her feel lonely, never let her feel alone. After a while he had to return to his regular duties as Fire Lord. Still, whenever Katara needed him he was there, his arms open to her. Some corner of her mind felt she became to dependant, but right now she didn't care, she didn't want to be alone.

She rapped twice on the door.

Knock, knock.

"**Zuko?"**

She waited two seconds in front of his door. The pain of the dream still fresh in her mind.

Knock, knock again. **"Zuko?"** Impatients ran though her body, fidgeting with her soul, if only she could just have his arms around her, chasing away the fright.

A third time her hand raised to knock but the wood slid open, cutting her short.

"**Can I help you?" **the world came crashing around her as the tall porcelain statue stood before her. Her golden eyes glaring with an intensity that could melt walls.

"**Mai?"**

"**Obviously. Now what do you want? We don't want to keep our boy waiting."**

"**N-nothing." **Katara left his door, turned away and went away. Leaving Mai standing there in the door, a disgusting smirk plastered on her flawless features.


	15. Chapter 15: Zutara week: Date

Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter, but I want to thank you all immensely for your beautiful comments.

QweenSeeker, Aipom4, sokkantylee, and Books 'n' Arrows. I am so immensely appreciative of the time taken to post a review. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Zutara week, Date

Plop. Katara threw a pebble into the water of the pond. She hadn't managed to sleep last night, instead she sat here, alone and cold by the pond, the sun just now starting to shine over the horizon. Why Zuko… why?

Zuko sat on his bed. Most the furniture singed, tapestries burnt to crisp. Why? Why now? Couldn't she have come just a minute later? Couldn't she have waited? Why had he waited?

Plop. Another pebble hit the glassy surface, triggering a ring of ripples to disturb the serenity. Why Zuko? Why was she in your room so late? What was she doing there? As much as it hurt her inside, she knew the logical answer. Besides, they had been together for so long, it's only natural to be drawn back together.

_Leave now. Please go,_Zuko remembered back, only a few hours did she have to come? What was in her mind to visit him so late? What business could she possibly have with him? Zuko paced the charred floors in his room, the fibers crunching beneath his feet with satisfying, yet dismal snaps. Above everything else, Zuko wondered why he humored her, why he had let her stay so long.

Plop, yet another stone hit the water, the sound somehow soothing to Katara's tired ears. She had no right to be angry, but she spent plenty of time being so. Was she angry at Mai for being so delightfully perfect? No. Was she angry at Zuko for stealing her heart? No. She was angry at herself for leaving her heart so vulnerable and open to hurt.

He'd been avoiding looking at the only unscathed section of the room. The small box on the desk seemed to haunt him, its slender body laughing at him from across the room, its wooden frame taunting, even the tiny metal clasp cursed his name.

Plop, she didn't know how many stones had been tossed, only that they had been. Why should she care? It wasn't like they were really involved? So what, they kissed once, or twice, it's not like it mattered. So what if the world seemed to dissolve around them at the smallest touch, or glance? So what if the fire in his eyes managed to set even her icy heart aflame? So what if she was happy with him? It obviously didn't matter.

Zuko's breath hitched in his throat as he finally locked eyes on the little package. The little box had just arrived from the Earth Kingdom where he had sent it originally, the contents to be finished only by the best. It had only arrived a few hours ago, by air even, the fastest delivery possible. But after this would she believe him? Could she?

Plop, like every other pebble, it sank straight to the bottom of the crystal clear pond, the sun gradually rising to warm the frozen air. No matter how many ways she tried to convince herself, Katara's heart still ached. Once again, he'd chosen her. She'd just come too late, why couldn't Katara see that? She'd just waited too long.

With the box in hand Zuko walked back to his bed, the sheets virtually unharmed, other than a few singed corners. In his fingers the box, no wider around then a tea cup and no longer then the length of his forearm, felt infinitely heavy. It's metal hinges creaked open loudly, filling the room with its taunting laughter. Why? Why did it have to play out like this? As far as Zuko knew it was over, everything. It was going to be perfect, tomorrow was the day he set, the date he'd been looking forward to. The slender body of the boxes contents looked up at him defiantly, the metal shining beautifully under the dim light. He knew it had taken her some significant work, but somehow Toph managed. Where on earth she had found a black metal like this was beyond him. Vaguely a memory stuck of a sword Sokka once had, but that had been long lost.

Plop. What could Katara do now? She'd run away from her home once already but she wasn't about to do it a second—third time. She belonged here and she knew it. No matter what the Fire Lord did, or who he loved. She couldn't leave his side, she just wanted him happy, so long as he was happy, she would find a way.

Zuko knew, unlike stone, or fabric, this metal treasure would never fade with time, so long as the stars in the heavens turned, the memento of his love would survive.

With a sigh Katara pulled herself to her feet, dropping the remaining pebbles to the ground. Resigned, she walked away from the small pond. There was nothing she could do, he clearly didn't love her. It didn't matter what she felt, he didn't love her. But there was no use destroying herself for it. Besides, it had only been a month. A month doesn't mean anything in the way of time. Instead of returning to her chambers she headed towards Azula's home, she owed Zuko that. For everything he made her feel, every time her heart fluttered uncomfortably, she owed him his sister's mind back. If she couldn't be a lover, family, she could at least give him his back.

Today was supposed to be the day, Zuko's fingers slid against the smooth surface of the metal trinket, today was the day. At sunset, when day meets night, when the sun meets the moon, where both, yet neither existed was where he was going to do it. But now? Katara would never believe him. Not now.


	16. Chapter 16: Zutara week: Harmony

I want to say now that this topic was incredibly hard to fill. It was difficult to find the next step of the story, and how it would fit in with harmony. Eventually I had to look it up in the dictionary for some inspiration, and so this chapter was born. Enjoy.

I also want to apologize if it sounds cheesy. Just, let me know what you think

p.s. my keyboard is acting strange, so please forgive any strange misspellings. The keys aren't registering every time I hit them.

* * *

Chapter 16: Zutara week, Harmony

_Harmony is a matter of agreement, when two parties find themselves locked together, with the same interest in heart, following the same path. Pleasing as it sounds, harmony is not always pleasant or desired._

"**Hey honey," **One of the attending Kyoshi warriors guided her into the room, resting a warm hand on Azula's shoulder, **"Lady Katara's here to see you."** Azula looked up from her usual seat by the window and instantly Katara saw the difference in her face. Almost all the frailty was gone from the porcelain features; her golden eyes no longer seemed afraid, her small hands weren't shaking or clutching at air.

Unfortunately the strength ended there, and Katara knew it as soon as Azula spoke, **"Mom?"**

It took strength from within Katara's heart to just smile, snapping would do no good, the girl would forget it a few minutes later. **"No, Katara, remember?"**

"**Oh…"** Azula looked down, clearly bothered by the void which sat in her mind. Even though it hurt Katara knew that was progress, it meant that something inside was finally working.

Silently Katara took a deep breath, it was time to give the speech which she had known by heart now. Every week she visited she had to give the same speech, every time she had to recite her mission, over and over in hopes that someday she wouldn't need to, **"Azula, I'm Katara, I'm your brother's healer here to help you."**

"**Zuko?"** her eyes lit up upon his name, sparking true recognition.

"**Yes honey, Zuko, he wants me to help you." **Katara walked over, beside the patient, **"How comfortable are you?"**

"**I like it here."** Upon the surface, her answer seemed useless, a typical generic answer, but to the trained ear Katara was able to recognize the response aimed at her, somewhere inside Azula knew what was going to happen next.

Brushing the baby-fine hair back, over Azula's shoulder, Katara pulled her element around her hands, the liquid glowing blue with the healing energy which resonated inside her.** "Close your eyes."** Her voice was barely above a whisper, gently caressing the silence.

The instant contact was made both girls inhaled sharply as their physical and mental worlds connected to create one sentient being. Whatever Azula felt, Katara felt. Whatever strength Katara held belonged to Azula. For a moment, the lines separating the two beings blurred, almost erasing completely. It was this connection which allowed the magic to begin, but the fight was much more, so much more. Together they both had to fight, for if either of them, for a single second gave in to the darkness, hope would be lost and death would be the victor.

But that couldn't happen, so long as Katara was linked with another soul, she would never give up, never allowing her participant to fail.

Little had changed since the last visit, a thick slimy darkness oozed into almost every corner of Azula's sweet mind, suffocating the purity that resided there. Initially, Katara had tried to cut pieces away from the soft tissue, forcing its grasp to be loosened. The visit had been successful enough at first, but when Katara returned the next week she'd been shocked to see the darkness had spread almost completely back to where it had been the week before, only mere fragments of her success remained. But Katara remembered, she couldn't give up hope, she had to hold what slivers were left.

But this week, the slime had receded from the week before meaning Azula's mind was working on its own, continuing its work after Katara left.

_Azula._A quiet whisper of Katara's voice fluttered through their minds. The first time Katara witnessed this she'd almost withdrawn completely from Azula's mind. It was her quiet voice which had pulled the use from their connection. The sound had been little more of a whimper of fear, begging to be set free, begging Katara for help, which she answered instantly.

_Yes?_It amazed Katara what she found here, when they were linked, together working at the slime. Some corner had been left untouched, unscathed from a lifetime of torment.

_You've been busy, part of the mess is better from last time._

_Yes. I've been working hard. _Katara didn't quite understand how it worked, but in here, when their minds were linked it was like getting a pure glimpse into the other's soul. It was a place where every emotion and every thought that ever passed sat. In a way, through these "conversations" Katara felt like she knew Azula better then she even knew herself.

_I see that._

_Katara?_

_Yes?_ Her responses were automatic, her own consciousness responding.

_You are… troubled? What's wrong?_

Both bodies sighed as Katara exhaled, _it's your brother…Mai. _

_What about them? _Katara could swear she felt the curiosity drifting through them like a warm breeze.

Against her will the memory filled her mind, allowing the other girl to witness it like she had.

Without even skipping a beat Azula answered resolutely. _He loves you._

_I don't know that._

_I do._ Memories filled Katara's mind. Instantaneously, and simultaneously memories of Zuko filled her mind. Some were of how him and Mai interacted, how they seemed so stiff together, they were all Azula's memories. Other scenes Katara witnessed were of Zuko and herself, most of them from battles Azula had been a part of. Some muddled, foggy memories were recently, of their visits to her, but those ones were so hard to see, like looking through muddy water, or smoky air. It amazed Katara that somehow, the important part of Azula's mind had stayed protected from the slime that touched her. It was just a matter of time before Katara opened her mind back to reality, to the real world. _Do you see how he looks at you versus how he looks at her? He loves you… _

Katara didn't know what to feel, she wanted to believe what she saw but her heart was so full of uncertainty. Why? How could he?

Answering her emotions, Azula's whispery voice filled her mind. _Talk to him. I know he'll tell you._ A moment later the soft voice spoke again. _No more… I can't—done today._ That was how all their sessions ended, Azula's strength could only stretch so far until she needed rest. At the end her voice always sounded so tired, exhausted. Taking a final assessment, Katara withdrew from her counterpart's mind, releasing her glowing glove back to its bowl on the table. Progress had been made and that was important, she would return next week, and more progress would be made.

Upon pulling apart both girls exhaled softly as they sank back into their skin. A smile spread across her cheeks as Katara watched Azula reach a small hand to her eyes, rubbing tiredly. She knew firsthand how exhausting the process was, but she was working so hard and for that Katara was proud.

It hurt though, everything that happened inside their minds wasn't real. It was real there, but outside here, where everyone else resided, Azula couldn't remember. They hadn't found the link that connected here and there, some days Katara doubted they'd ever reach that point, but she had to have faith.

"**Alright honey, I'll be back next week."** Silence met her as usual. Some day… some day for sure she'd make the girl whole again.

"**Goodbye Katara…"** It stopped her dead just before she left the room. A tear slid silently down her cheek. It was the first time she'd used her name, first time she'd recognized her. With a tearful smile, Katara turned to the doll-like girl.

"**Goodbye Azula." **Smiles were exchanged. A touch of life sat behind Azula, even though it was significantly small, it was there.

Katara cried the whole walk home. Tears of relief and hurt escaped with each step, but each inch closer to home made her feel better. Azula was right, she would go, she'd talk to Zuko and let herself feel at ease. She knew he'd explain, as much as the answer could hurt, she knew he'd explain.

Zuko knew he had no right sitting here, but he hoped she would listen, he hoped she wouldn't run. A servant had told him Katara never returned to bed, but that she was seen this morning heading to Azula. She would come back, she had to. The thought of living without her hurt more then he could stand, then he even wanted to imagine. There was no way he was going to let her slide through his fingers, again. But would she believe him? The more he thought about it, the more far fetched it all sounded, the more _unrealistic_ it seemed. Mai just couldn't get it through that they were over, that _she _had been the one who ended it.

Last night she came to him, to hi room even, to rant and rave about how he never called on her anymore. That he was neglecting her as a wife. She expressed to him over and over how strange it was that they didn't live together but no mater how many times he told her, she stayed in denial. For some strange, unseen reason she'd threatened to leave him last night. After everything Mai threatened to leave him, again! The memory wanted to make him laugh.

"_Zuko, if you don't start acting like you care about this relationship, I'm going to leave! And you'll be sorry to have me gone."_

It had all been funny until Katara knocked. He told Mai not to go, not to answer it but of course she didn't listen. _"Zuko, your water tribe whore came calling for you. I don't think she was happy to see me."_ The disgusting grin had been plastered on her face, her features reeking of smug satisfaction. _"I want her to go away Zuko."_

He couldn't help it, it was at that moment that his temper was lost and his room ruined. Pure fire and heat leaked off his skin in sweltering waves. He told Mai everything he wanted to tell Katara, everything that sat in his heart for her, everything he wanted her to know. Then he'd told her to leave, told her he never wanted to see her again. Hell had been unleashed after she left, his room was engulfed in a pure hot flame which originated from the core of his being. It would take quite a long time for the damages to be repaired. Hatred oozed from his being as he scowled at the wall across from Katara's door. If this couldn't be fixed he would… He could never forgive anyone, this had to get better… it just had to.

His keen ears picked the gentle tapping of Katara's light feet against the marble. Her eyes glazed over with an intensity he couldn't read.

Shyly he'd stood to greet her, his gaze directed towards the ground, **"Hey."**

"**Hi."** Her words were as quiet and painful as his felt. They both knew this wouldn't be easy, but they wouldn't give up… couldn't.


	17. Chapter 17: Zutara week: AU

Ew filler... Well, here it is, alternate universe. This one was almost all too easy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Zutara week, Alternate Universe

"**Uuuuuncle" **Tsou whined loudly, **"skip to the end, I want to know how it ends. What happened?" **Sokka laughed, how could someone this age have a patience so tested?

The dark haired boy was nearly 24 years old, with the patience of a 5 year old. **"Calm down son, if you want the ending you need to hear the whole thing."**

"**But uncle, I don't want to hear the whole thing." ** The boy fell forward on the pillows, his long body stretching over velvet fabrics. If one thing was sure he'd inherited his sister's patience. She could never wait for anything never had the patience for waiting, everything had to be now, now, now.

"**You know you're a lot like her." ** Sokka was just sad the boy never got a chance to meet his grandparents.

In the background Kura laughed too, his wife snuggled in his arms with their young child, daughter. Sokka had gained quite the audience.

"**Grandpa."** Oran, Kura's Water Tribe wife was a typical Water Bender. Strong willed, unwavering in her ways. But she made a good mother to their daughter, Korra. It shocked Sokka when her first heard the name, but creativity was theirs. Korra was a combination of both their names. Kura and Oran. **"How do you know all of this?"**

Tsou bolted upright, pleased with the challenge, **"Yeah? How do you know this?"**

"**I was there, remember, I was alive when this happened."**

"**Yeah, but you should have been in the South Pole, there's no way you were there!"** Tsou's eyes were big, excited from his discovery. A satisfied 'ha' even managed to escape his lips as he waited.

"**Do you think we didn't talk after that? We had letters written every day, I know what happened."**

"**I don't believe you…"** Tsou's pale gold eyes fell into a hard sliver of suspicion.

"**No? Alright, Tsou, son, do me a favor and go look at her." ** He pointed to the wall of ice, **"Come on, all of you, go look, what do you see?" **

The small crowd pulled themselves from the pillows on the floor, Oran held back a moment, settling her precious sleeping baby girl into a cradle of pillows, but she too eventually joined.

"**Now tell me, everyone, what do you see?"** Sokka sat back, his eyes suddenly dark with thought. Every now and again pain struck him so deep he couldn't ignore.

Behind the glass they stood a perfect image of grace, strength, love and self sacrifice. Many times Sokka wondered if she knew it would end like this. At what point did she know it was her final moment?

Again Sokka longed for things to be different. Over the years he'd spent many sleepless nights wondering the 'what-ifs'. What would she be like? Would she have grown old then happily passed in her sleep?

"**I see a woman."**

"**No,"** Sokka corrected, **"You see the greatest mother, friend, and sister, that ever walked the earth. You see a strong girl whose life was cut dramatically too short. Now sit back down so I can finish the story."**


	18. Chapter 18: Zutara week: Storm

So, here we are, on the last day of Zutara week, and now, I promise, things are getting interesting.

I want to thank each and every one of you who takes the time out of their day to spend even a moment in indulging this little corner of the internet.

* * *

Chapter 18: Zutara week, Storm

_Tonight the storm resides in her heart, not the air. _

Katara sat on the end of her blue bed. Her posture was rigged and sharp. Ok, so she lied, sitting here, being understanding was incredibly difficult. Her mind was running a million miles a second. It didn't help that he sat across the room from her, looking so small so completely and utterly _sorry_.

No! She had to remember, she was mad at him, sort of. It's not like he cheated on her, they had to be together for that to apply. No, they weren't together, they certainly weren't together… But it certainly felt like it to her. Zuko had the right to be with who he wanted, no matter what Katara thought. What did one kiss or two mean? Or even the nights they spent together, talking until the sun rose. But how many times had he done that with Mai too? Her blood boiled to think of.

"**Damn it Zuko."** Katara got up, her body unable to sit still any more. Her bare feet paced along the silky carpet, **"I mean, how many second chances am I supposed to give you?"**

The stab hurt, that was for sure. **"Come on Katara, can't I explain-?"**

"**No. Zuko, no you can't." **The words slid from her like an ice pick, freezing the air in his throat. **"Don't you get it? Over and over I give up everything, un-root my entire life and for what?" **Katara worked very hard not to look at him, but the curtain outside, the blankets on her bed, the hem of her shirt, were all so interesting. She didn't want to look at him because deep down she didn't know who she was talking to, Aang or Zuko. **"I just don't understand… What did I do?"**

Zuko walked up behind her, his hand rested on her shoulder. His breath warm on her neck, slowly erasing her pains and fears, **"No, stop it." **It took all her energy but somehow Katara managed to shrug off his comforting touch. It was hard to remember but Aang used to touch her like this too. She used to find such warmth in Aang's touch, comfort; but we all know how that ended. **"Don't touch me." **

Her slight form walked away, the steps small but calculated. **"We've done this once before. How many times do you expect me to move past it? How many time do you plan on tearing me apart and **_**still**_** find me sitting here, waiting for you. I can't do it Zuko, every time I do something, you do something then I'm left feeling a whole lot of something."**

"**Katara—" **His voice was soft, barely heard above her rant."

"**First there was the caves, then that man from the Southern Raiders. Then fighting Azula, I thought you were dead—you know that's when it happened, when I first noticed I couldn't live without you—and then what? You ran back to her, because we both know how much more she can offer then me."**

"**Katara—"** he tried desperately to catch her attention.

She however, just talked right over his efforts, **"It didn't matter what I was feeling, it didn't matter that I **_**ran**_** away to help the love of my young life rebuild his nation. But you know what did matter? That **_**I hated**_** you. I hated the ground you walked on, I **_**hated**_** the very air you breathed."**

"**Katara, I fail to see—"**

"**But what I didn't see, that hatred, or what I thought was hatred was actually fear. I was afraid of what you could do to me, again might I add."** She finally stopped, the darkness inside even skewed the icy color of her eyes, those eyes, the color of the night sky, were completely fixed on her, the gaze very reminiscent of their early days. The tension so thick it was almost touchable, **"And then look what you did." **Katara felt the tension building inside her, the built up anger breaking through, she'd been tame for far too long.

"**Look what you did Zuko. What the hell were you thinking?" **Streaming from random directions, water pooled around Katara's hands, the liquid so pure, Zuko knew this would hurt.

"**Katara, you're not listening to me!"**

"**What is there to listen to? You haven't said anything!" **

"**That's because you won't let me."** Zuko tried to inch closer to her, maybe he could sooth her.

"**No, don't come near me."** The water in her hands hardened, turning to ice, much like the fire daggers he uses. It's a wonder she's not a Fire Bender, she has the temper for one.

"**Ok, fine."** He held up his hands in surrender, **"But listen, it was an accident."**

Katara's icy fire of a voice laughed out, **"An accident? Like I haven't heard that one before."**

"**No, you don't understand."**

"**Sorry, Aang already used that line."**

"**Katara, shut up!"** He'd tried to be calm, he'd tried to reason, but clearly that was out of the question, luckily, his outburst worked for a minute, she was too stunned to retaliate, at least for a minute. He had to explain as quickly as possible in as few words as possible.** "Mai came to my room, she's delusional, she started going on about stupid things. But I told her to leave, and when you showed up she tried to tell me to get rid of you, and I snapped. My room is ruined, my temper is shot, and because of that I'll probably never get a chance to give you the necklace I made, well Toph made it, but I carved it first…" **His mouth stopped a moment too late, his eyes the size of saucers. Oops. **"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag." **He silently pulled the long box from his pocket, but didn't dare step any closer, in case she tried to kill him. So, without a word he tossed the box to her, praying it landed in her hands, though the workings inside probably wouldn't break if a hippo-bear stepped on it.

"**Zuko, what—?" **

"**Just open it." **Zuko swore he could hear the beating in his ears. But hell, the day couldn't get much worse. Well, it could, she could say no.

A small gasp escaped her lips, drifting only on the air until it reached his ears. **"I wanted it to be more romantic then this, but I guess—" **the voice that escaped his throat was so uncharacteristically soft, but the moment was cut short by the slamming of the doors, suddenly thrown open.

"**ZUKO!"** A small Kyoshi warrior burst into the room, crying out loudly.

"**Now's really not the right time…"** He didn't even bother to look at her but he smelt the vague smell of burnt fabric, but that might just be him.

"**No, your sister… she's—she's…"**

His patience was wearing thin, what could be so important about his sister that she felt the need to run in here, without even bothering to knock.

"**She's gone. Broke free, some warriors were lost…"** Zuko finally turned to the girl, question filling his eyes.

"**Tylee…?"** She was bleeding profusely through a disgusting wound in her stomach. Crimson slime oozed through her fingers, over the rich green fabric of her uniform. But it was too late, even for Katara, the life had been leaving her eyes long before she'd arrived.

"**Save… Azula…"** Tylee fell to the ground, inch by inch, first to her knees, then her chest until there was no hope, no chance Katara could win. Even the glowing water around her hands couldn't reach inside girl, there was nothing to connect to, no soul to fight. Katara and Zuko could practically hear the excited whisper dance through the air as her spirit departed, leaving them only with an empty shell of the girl she once was.

How could this happen? Everything had been so perfect lately, so calm and perfect. Less than 24 hours ago everything was perfect. He was about to propose to the most amazing woman. Azula was on the mend, with Katara's aid. The court had been suspiciously calm, no riots, no rebellions. Everything had been so calm, unfortunately, it seemed only to be the calm before the storm.

So, Zuko had been wrong, this day could get worse.


	19. Chapter 19: The first of many

Chapter 19: The first of many

Katara wrapped her arms securely around her shoulders. How could the Fire Nation be so cold? The instant reality set in Katara and Zuko both rushed to duty. He taking Tylee to the hospital ward until they could sort through the current situation. Katara ran as fast as she could to Azula's small house. If Tylee had come from there, and died shortly after arrival more people there would need her. Initially she'd been too occupied to notice how horribly heart retching the scene had been, but now, hours later, she was back in the palace, leaning against the wall outside the hospital she remembered everything and it made her so cold.

When she had arrived the building was steadily burning, ashes already drifting on the wind. Katara had expected screaming and crying but she should have known better. Not a sound escaped their lips as the stronger warriors pulled their injured and even departed companions—_sisters_ from the smoldering flames. Not even a whimper fell from them as each warrior brought one of their friends to Katara's aiding hands. But the pain was clear on their paint smeared faces. Blood covered their hands, hair was singed, burnt make-up flaked, fabric was torn, metal headdresses were bent beyond recognition, but above everything else, Katara saw the silent tears shed by the mighty women. Tears by the injured, tears of pain relieved, tears for their lost, dead companions, friends, _sisters_.

These women shared a bond, deeper than words could describe. Deeper then the eye can see, or the hands can touch. Deeper then the bond of friendship, or love, or family. The bond these women shared came with putting their very lives in the hands of those around them. War and fighting has a strange way of bringing souls together. Katara knew, she felt it with Sokka, and Toph, Suki, Zuko, and as much as it hurt to admit, she felt it with Aang too. They were all connected by invisible bonds, stronger then steel, yet finer then the silk of a spider. If she lost any of them, her heart would be destroyed beyond repair because part of her would die with them.

Perhaps that's why, in this heated hallway she felt so, so cold. The silence she encountered haunted her, straight to the core. She knew it wasn't strength that held their tongue. The girls were broken, sobs didn't come because they wouldn't. Cries didn't drift on the air because the heart had forgotten how. All they could do was cry, silently for their sisters of the soul.

"**Oh god."** Tylee, she was just one of the many laying just on the other side of the wall to her back. These girls had faces, names that she knew, and now? Now they're gone. Katara's face found its self buried in her hands, the situation rushing to her in thick heavy waves, "**Oh god"  
**

**

* * *

**

"**That was the first, you know. The first of many friends to pass with time."** Sokka took a deep breath, his old lungs protesting at the gesture, **"First it was Tylee, the other warriors. Then came Bumi, he just sort of… croaked, suddenly, you know he was about my age when he died."**

"**Earth to uncle, back to the story, please."**

"**I was getting there, don't worry. When we got the letter I watched Suki's heart break. At first she didn't believe it was real, she thought it was a joke. But when we got to the palace… I watched something inside of her die as she said a prayer for each of her girls. She blamed herself, you know. If she hadn't been so hasty in letting them go.**

"**I tried everything to explain, but she just… wouldn't let me. She let me talk but she simply didn't hear me."  
**

**

* * *

**  
Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and even Aang stood together, before four distinct burning spires. Sokka's heart went out to his wife, she needed him, but she was untouchable, standing resolute with her warriors, her _family,_while Sokka held their baby, her face shielded against his chest from the smoke. He knew it was ridiculous to think of, but what would become of them after this?

As the retroactive leader of the Kyoshi warriors, Suki decided they needed to be home, on the beach at Kyoshi Island. Katara forced herself to swallow back a hiccupie-sob, when Suki had gotten pregnant it was time to hand over the warriors. Katara didn't quite know who had taken over, but she knew the girl rested, lifeless, in a burning pile, her bones slowly turning to ash, her embers catching on the winds. Slowly drifting up and up, until a draft brought them down, against her skin.

Katara had to close her eyes, turning her head away. Her dead friends were now nothing more than a breeze against her skin. Ash, stuck to her legs, her arms. The strength inside her was barely enough to keep her from going into complete meltdown, batting franticly at everything.

"**Guys, we have to find her."** The room had been quiet up until now. The ceremony had ended hours ago, the friends were due to depart soon, but first was this. The moment all weren't looking forward to. It was time to decide things.

** "Find who?"** Katara's voice was so quiet, barely heard above the steady symphony of the crickets.

"**You know very well who."** Tension rode on the edge of Sokka's words, pain their leader.

"**Azula did this, you know it." **Zuko held Katara's hand in his trying to be gentle on the topic.

"**No. She couldn't—"** Katara shook her head viciously, this couldn't be true.

"**You saw it, inside her brain."** Like a knife Aang's words attacked her, digging holes in her bones. **"You were constantly wriggling inside her, poking and prodding. You **_**saw**_** what she could do."**

"**Aang—!" **surprised shouts were called over the table at the bald monk.

"**You know Aang, I'm not the one who got knocked up."** Her eyes were like venom, locked upon him, poisoning the blood in his veins and the marrow in his bones. Fire against him burnt inside her. His very existence brought a red tint to her eyes, and venom to her mouth. He didn't have the _right_ to talk to her.

"**Twinkle toes is right Katara, don't you get all magic eyes and stuff? You could have seen what was in her mind. You should have known this was coming." **

"**But that's the problem, I wasn't done, she couldn't have done this. She wasn't capable. She doesn't even Fire Bend"**

"**Yes she does. I've seen it." **

"**Zuko, you know better, she doesn't do it consciously. It's like breathing to her. She doesn't realize when she does or doesn't."**

"**Then why couldn't it be her?"**

"**I know it's hard for you to think of, but who else is?"**

"**Oh, I don't know… Any other Fire bender?" **Katara had a point, she knew she did. Problem was, nobody else seemed to notice her point.

"**True, any other Fire Bender **_**could**_** do this, but it just makes sense, We've already seen what she can do, it has her signature written all over it."**

"**No it doesn't—" **No matter what they said Katara knew in her heart, something was wrong.

Zuko held her cool hand in his, stroking the fingers individually, he knew this was rough for her. Something inside Katara changed when she started healing Azula, she'd explained a couple of times, something to do with minds brushing, but he didn't really get it. All he knew, it changed her, somehow,** "I know this is… rough but we have to what needs to be done. We have to find her."** And when they find her… they had to kill her.


	20. Chapter 20: Breaths on the wind

Chapter 20: Breaths on the wind

Katara lay curled against his side in the small room they had been given. It was late, the sky long since grown black, but he couldn't sleep. They say sleep is when the mind works through all it had processed through the day, if that were the case why wasn't he allowed to sleep? Did his mind not want to process? Truthfully, no, he didn't want to process. Hopes had been high when Katara and Azula first started their healing sessions. Zuko could see the improvement in her. Azula's golden eyes weren't looking quite so distant, her hands not so shaky. Near the end she'd even managed to go for short walks through town, with the full arsenal of Kyoshi Warriors of course, but still, she was gaining strength, every day she was a step closer to being healed. Because of that Zuko hated himself, how had he not seen it? Healing her was just asking for trouble, she was insane, crazy, a killer! It's what she did, it's what ran through her body and veins, she was—is a killer. Always has been, and always will be. Why couldn't he see that before?

"**Zuko?"** Katara's weight shifted slightly against him. Since that first night, curling against his side felt so natural, especially when she was feeling rough.

"**Hm?"** His arm tightened gently around her, closing the small distance between them.

"**What do we do now?"**

"**Well, when we get back to the palace we need to hold another meeting, bring generals up to speed so we can dispatch official search parties." **His muscles registered the soft, rigid clench her body gave, **"Whether she's innocent or not, we need to find her… we need to bring her home."**

"**Not exactly what I was talking about."** The words escaped more as a disgruntled grunt then actual words.

"**What?"**

"**I meant about before… when we had our fight. What are we going to do about it?"**

Suddenly it was very clear in his memory, invading and pushing out other thoughts. He'd proposed… sort of. It wasn't at all what he had hoped for, wasn't at all how he had expected, but it had happened. **"Oh."**

"**Oh?"**

He didn't know what to say, words were drawing a blank, he wouldn't even call the incident a real fight. It was a misunderstanding, and Zuko knew nothing he said would help, worst case scenario: she'd hate him again. She'd go away and that would be the end of it. Panic ran through his core at the thought. He'd grown so used to her being around, so used to always knowing she was within touching distance. Whenever he wanted, Zuko could hold her in his arms. Feel her soft skin under his fingertips, feel her cool breath on his neck when she buried her face there. He loved that whenever things got rough she was there, to talk to him, make him feel better about life in general. The silence was heavy with unspoken words and emotions, what could he say? Is there anything he could say?

"**Zuko, I want to marry you."** The words spilled out of her like vomit, unplanned, unexpected, sour, but strangely refreshing once the moment had passed.

Zuko on the other hand, was stunned speechless, mindless babble being his only weapon, **"I—that's… Katara, I—?"**

"**I don't know if that's what you meant… but the necklace, in my customs, it means you want to marry them… it's not just a trinket."**

"**Trust me, I know. You've told me over and over, I wanted to do it your way—"**

Again, she cut him off, **"Zuko I hate you."**

Again, leaving him with only babble, **"I'm… sorry?"**

"**Well, not really. I want to, and it feels like I should. But I don't. I can't understand why, but I just can't find that hatred for you anymore."** She paused, trying to gather the words,** "Back in the crystal caves… I **_**hated**_** you there. With every fiber of my soul, I hated you."**

"**I don't understand what all this has to do with—?"**

"**Let me finish. I hated you more then I could understand. You know how I got over it? I knew I could never forget what had happened, or what you had done. But I also couldn't forget what you'd done to try to earn your way back. I was done being angry, I wanted to move on and the only way to accommodate that was to just start over. **

"**Back then starting over I knew I didn't really want you dead. And so we became friends, but now? I think of starting over from our argument and I realize: not only do I not want you dead, but I don't want to live… without you." **There was a pause in her voice, a stutter maybe,** "I can't forget what happened."**

"**Katara, I explained, I didn't—"**

"**I know, and I believe you, but I can't forget, but I don't want to live without you. The timing may be grossly inappropriate. But I've made up my mind."**

A discreet smile tugged at the corner of his cheeks, and for a moment Zuko was glad it was so dark, that she couldn't see, **"So, did you rehearse all this?"**

"**No! well, sort of. Not really… Ok fine, yes. There was more planned. Something about 'a fine line between loving and loathing' and something to do with how you couldn't really want to, because there was no way I could bend the metal band around my neck, but I talked to Toph about it all… That girl is strangely insightful. She told me how you had the medallion sent to her at the teashop, with Iroh, and how you gave her a list of what you wanted. And how she sculpted it herself with Earth Bending. I also wanted to say something about how I don't want to marry you simply to solve our argument, but it seemed to be lost somewhere in there."**

The laugh that escaped his lips was incredibly airy, light on the wind, **"Katara, you are a strange, strange girl."**

"**So… is that a yes?"**

All Zuko could offer was to squeeze her to him, hugging her close in the small, uncomfortable cot they shared tonight. If he were ever under the impression that this would have been normal, he was of course dead wrong. In all reality he didn't know how it had gotten so turned around. He had planned it all, he had arranged for the perfect betrothal necklace, he'd worked in secret to surprise her, and still, somehow, _she_ proposed to _him_. What a tricky minx.

* * *

"**Kataaaaaraaaa!" **Sokka whined on, his voice miraculously hitting three octaves higher than normal.** "What's wrong with you? How could you? He's the **_**enemy**_**!"**

"**Sokka, stop it. He's your friend, he's my friend, and he's been that way for five years." **

"**But Katara, you caaaan't!" **Tears were practically falling off his cheeks as he clung hopelessly to his baby sister. **"You caaaaaan't, I mean, it's Zuko! Honey,"** He turned his head, pitifully to his own wife, **"it's Zuko, tell her she can't."**

Suki merely laughed weakly, the gesture was stronger then what she'd managed since the funeral.

For the hundredth time since Toph bent the delicate black metal around her neck like uncooked dough, Katara stoked the smooth surface. The body—where her mother's necklace had been a blue ribbon—thin black metal, no wider than a couple hairs danced in a graceful circle around her neck. The pendant, a delicate coin, nestled itself in the hallow in the base of her neck. Together, Toph and Zuko had done beautifully.

"**Whyyyyy, Katara, whyyyyy?" **

"**Oh Meat-head, give it up, the girl's happy." **

Sluggishly Sokka slunk back to his wife, burring his face in her neck while whimpering something about it just not being fair.

Katara felt invisible daggers attacking the back of her head, **"Yeah Katara, we just don't understand. How did this happen?"** Aang's voice sliced through any happy thoughts, blowing them away with the wind, but what was really interesting was the hidden meaning to his words, everything he implied but didn't say.

Turning around Katara's eyes spied a seriously pissed off Air Bender, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, **"I didn't **_**cheat**_** on you… if that's what you're thinking. Our relationship only needed one expert." **Her smile was sweet, but her words deadly.

"**You don't know him, you only left the temple a month ago."**

"**Like I knew you? Maybe? Forgive me, but we all know how well that went over."**

"**Katara, you know me," **His eyes had suddenly gone soft, his arms lowered to his side. Somehow, this extremely tall young man looked so small, like he did that first day in the iceberg, or when they rode penguins together, learned Water Bending; he looked so powerful, but still so small. She never thought he could have done what he did.

"**I know him more than I ever thought I knew you."** They say the worst insults are the ones greeted with a smile from the assailant. **"By the way, how is she? Your new girlfriend. You decided to marry her yet? I mean, you two have been together longer then Zuko and I, or something like that." **

Tucking in his bottom lip, Aang opened his glider, catching the wind as easily as a breath, and just like that, he flew away. Silently Katara said her goodbyes; she'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt. She'd trusted Aang with her life but now he was nothing more than the wind in her hair.

"**Daaaamn sweet cheeks."** Toph cooed, punching Katara in the arm, **"not so docile as I thought, still got fire in your bones."**

Toph laughed in amusement, everyone else tasted the tension and frowned in disapproval. This wasn't like them, they couldn't hate each other, it simply wasn't natural.


	21. Chapter 21

Filler... Sorry it took so long, I don't do well with filler.

* * *

Chapter 21

Zuko sadly brushed the hair from her face. The meeting today was almost a complete disaster, and they hadn't even made it back to the Fire Nation yet. The worst had still to come. Still, Katara had been having nightmares, night after night. He assumed it was the same thing but Zuko didn't really know. How could he? It's not like she talked to him about it or anything? No, she definitely didn't talk about it, but it wasn't all that hard to guess. Her quiet whimpers, and cries didn't prove anything. There were some nights she subconsciously reached for her new necklace, the idea should make Zuko smile, proud. But instead his heart clenched, usually when she reached it was to give a firm jerk on the thin metal. Her fight with Aang left a lasting impression on her, he could see it.

She whimpered, tossing painfully to her right, the gesture raised a stab in heart. Was Aang right? They were going way too fast. He knew it, but Zuko didn't want to live without her. He knew the expression in Aang's face when he looked at her. Aang knew he'd lost something special. Could Zuko live without her? His sturdy arms tried to circle around her slender waist, they'd only started sleeping together since they'd been away, in the Earth Kingdom. Even still, laying next to her pulled all the sleep from his eyes.

Zuko buried his face in her hair, trying to drown out the sound of her inaudible sleep cries. He couldn't live without her, he wanted to—_needed_ to protect her from whatever shadows sat in the corners of her mind… Her mind. What was in her mind? What was she thinking? For as long as he could remember Zuko knew she could, and _would _always talk to him. Memories of before their friendship were nothing more than a painful blur of deceit and betrayal, but she shone through those memories like the rays of the moon on a black night.

"**Zuko…"**

"**Yes Katara?"** Nothing, she was merely talking in her sleep, mumbling remnants of the dreams beyond. She didn't tell him about her dreams, every night it was the same thing, but she didn't tell him. Zuko'd told himself over and over and over that it was just stress, once they were back home maybe she'd relax, open herself again. Was that even possible? Did she see it as her home now? What if she longed to be back on the frozen ice-caps? Aang was right, they weren't matched, they were rushing too fast into something intended to last a lifetime. What if she didn't feel at home? What if she wanted to go home, back to frozen ice-caps, of unknown waste? How did they even manage to grow food there? There was no dirt. Was the dirt-less wasteland more appealing to her then here?

The thought of losing her though, was unbearable, he didn't even want to think of it. How could he?

Katara woke in a stick sweat, moist from the heat of Zuko's breath down her neck. Again, endless faces and countless untold fears assaulted her, robbing the night of sleep. Night after night it was the same thing, each time Zuko asked, every time she told him nothing was wrong, he'd never understand.

How could he?

Suddenly Katara was feeling so hot, unbearably hot. She had to get out, she needed air. Sliding out of Zuko's lax grip was difficult enough, she almost debated not leaving, staying in his comfortable grip. Still, with a stifled sigh she slid away, stopping momentarily at the door to glance at his sleeping form. The gradual rise and fall of his chest, the hard angles of many years of hard work—he hadn't given up his bending, that's for sure—even the star-burst of a scar, he was perfect. What was more important, he was good to her. Since she'd decided to stay with him, he'd been nothing but amazing. And now, they were planned to get married, she agreed to forever. A risk sure, but she'd spent years waiting already, she didn't want to do it again. She as going jump while she could. But right now she needed air, with a reluctant sigh she left the small frame of the door.

The air was cool against her skin, the metal of the ship was hard and unforgiving under her feet. Absently her fingers went to the metal disk at her neck. Katara wished she could see it, everyone else got to, but she didn't. From the brief moments she had been able to she knew how much work went into the piece. Zuko had told her he carved a piece of wood, sent it to Toph who somehow used her sight by vibration and mimicked the size and shape. Katara didn't know how but she did amazingly, the final step was bending the thin band of metal around her neck. It wasn't moving any time soon.

Before she knew it Katara had reached the very edge of the ship, the railing no wider then her wrist. It was so slow, traveling by boat, time had already passed an entire day and all she could see was ocean. There were several times she debated jumping in and just getting lost in the water, just because she could. What's the worst that could happen? If Katara wanted to she could control the ocean. A smile crept to her cheeks, could she? Curiosity got the better of her as her long brown arms lifted in front of her.

Instantly the pull of the ocean was felt on her, radiating from her shoulders, down through her arms, tingling through her wrists, over her palms and into the very tips of her fingertips. The power even oozed out through her fingernails. Carefully her muscles twitched into place, as she felt the fibers of her own energy mix with that of the water. She could do it, if she wanted to.

"**Katara?" **The threads of her control broke as her concentration fell to threads. Zuko, he probably followed her, maybe he wasn't as asleep as she thought. **"You ok?"**

Please don't do this, she wasn't up to it, **"I'm fine." **She snapped.

"**You sure?"**

"**I'm fine."** She took stance again, feeling the ocean under her.

"**Hey,"** He walked closer, trying to slide his hand around her.

"**No."** She swatted his hand away, water trailing after her accidentally. Zuko sputtered, water dripping from his face and hair. Katara didn't even bother to look at him, **"Sorry…" **

Katara saw it, Zuko took a deep breath, no doubt centering himself. Was she really being that bad? **"I'm sorry" **Instinctually her hand went to her head, where did this headache come from? She was being mad and she knew it.

"**I know, I get it." **His temper was growing as short as the words from his mouth, but Katara just didn't know how to stop it. **"Just tell me, what's this all about?"**

She merely stared out to the ocean, talking quietly as the wind through their hair, **"She said… Save Azula—"**

"**Please don't do this again."** He just wouldn't listen, why didn't he listen?

"**She did, you heard her!"** Why couldn't she lower her voice? **"It's the last thing she said before she died,"** Why couldn't she say her name. Tylee, she was a person, a real person. At least she was, **"She told us to save Azula. You're looking at it all wrong."**

"**We've been through this over and over. Azula was a villain then, and nothing's changed, she's still a villain. I know you tried, but it didn't work. With enough time maybe, but all that you could accomplish was curing her enough for her to walk out, as crazy as she was before."**

"**Don't say that!" **The waves crashed against the boat with serious force as Katara's temper flared, **"She's your sister. And don't tell me you know! You didn't see what I did! You don't know!"**

"**I know what this is… You've worked so hard for years to save lives that you haven't actually seen death. Katara, people die. It happens."**

"**And what? You know death because you're Fire Nation?"**

"**That's not fair."**

"**No, It's not like your family has killed people for years. It's not like death is new to you." **

The crease between his eyes furrowed, Katara knew she struck a nerve. The air through his nose was escaping in visible steamy puffs. A vindictive chuckle escaped her lips as Katara wondered; does the burning hair in his nose bother him? Does he even have nose hair left?

Zuko didn't have anything to say. And Katara couldn't stop. **"I bet you enjoyed it. How many people did you kill anyway? Ten? Twenty? A hundred? That would be light work for your family."**

"**Katara, stop." **From five feet away Katara could feel the hat radiating from him, sweat beading on the back of her neck.

Her neck… Suddenly her attention couldn't be deterred to the metal around her neck. Subconsciously her fingers traced around the thin plate at the base of her throat. Suddenly she was feeling so warm again, the heat and her inability to escape it was panicking. **"No! This whole time since the fire you've done nothing but talk down to me. I can't take it. If I could I'd give you this damn necklace back." **She froze suddenly. What had she said?

His face fell as quickly as hers had, **"You-you want out?"**

Katara shook her head viciously, **"No that's not what I meant. I just, I don't know. I'm scared Zuko. I don't feel like a bride. I feel like a scared kid again. Zuko… I—I…"** She was shaking her head over and over, panic from her dreams rushing back again.

Zuko watched helplessly as Katara fell to the ground. He tried again to approach her, hold her. If he could just hold her, maybe he could calm her down. Before he could Zuko _felt_ the disturbance before he could see it. The ocean was tossing painfully against the ship, threatening to tear at the metal walls of the ship. Water spilt over the edges and slithered to her like crystalline snakes.

"**Katara?"**

Splashes licked at his ankles as the water licked up and around him. Soaking through his clothes and into his bones. The icy, liquid crystals pooled around the girl before him, defying gravity as it crawled up her legs, coating her in a thick glaze. Stepping closer Zuko splashed in the small puddle, not realizing that the gesture started the water, coating his own legs in the filmy glaze.

"**Katara."** He tried to be a bit firmer in his actions, but he couldn't catch her attention. Panic slid through his core, they were both going to be completely engulfed in the water if she didn't stop.

"**Katara!" **He shouted, the whole crew had to have heard the cry. The water wouldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't brush it off. The substance clung to his skin like magic, a poisonous sludge creeping over his skin.

Something amazingly fascinating happened when the water hit her fingers, gradually the substance started to glow, like the shining of the moon. Had he not been so panicked he would have recognized it, instead all he could focus on was the glowing water, surrounding his entire form. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her do this, countless times she had glued him to walls with solid ice. But this was different, the water wasn't cold, exactly, but it tingled across his skin like electricity.

"**Katara…" **His voice was soft, broken as the water climbed higher. The last thing he remembered before the glowing light took over his vision was thinking that he was going to drown here.

The water hugged his body like a glove and a lover, and a quiet peace filled him. The sounds of the world were silenced, even his own cries dropped to oblivion. Was this what water felt like to benders? Was this what it felt like inside the heart of a Water Bender? Never before had he felt so connected with the element. Growing up he'd taught to hate it, the Fire Nation was hot, mostly deserts which lent no room for water. Growing up Water Benders were the enemy, a nation rivaling his own in style, and strength. But now the water felt like an old friend, caressing every corner of his skin.

He was going to drown, but he was ok with it.


	22. Chapter 22: Queen of Ice

Chapter 22: Queen of Ice

Zuko didn't know how, but he was breathing. Water still encompassed his person, tingling kisses across his skin. He didn't even have the presence of mind to try to figure out how it was happening, he didn't bother to open his eyes. Zuko knew that if did he'd only see the blinding light. He didn't know how big around the sphere surrounding him was. He didn't know if Katara was even a part of his strange bubble. All he knew was the unearthly suspension he felt here. It felt like he had been teleported to different time and place, where gravity and time played no role.

He was tempted to fall asleep here, slide out of a state of consciousness in this weird tingling warmth. He had to open his eyes when he felt a solid force bump into his fingertips. Katara's smile was mere inches in front of his, the water clearly washed away the panic she had been feeling.

Zuko didn't know how she managed, but here she looked like a spirit from the stories. She looked like something walked directly from the spirit world, like La taken human form as Tui did. Her brown skin glowed in the pale moon, shining through the water. Zuko had never, in his life seen so much hair, each coarse brown strand of hair grew from her with a life of its own. Every gradual movement sent them cascading in another direction until it flitted around them like a raincloud.

Zuko thought about it for a moment, why on earth did he decide on forever with her? They'd hardly spent any time together. Not like her and Aang, not like him and Mai. They'd spent years together, even still, they hardly knew each other, that much was evident. He knew Katara though, he knew her. His soul knew her. They had lived the same life, from the time they were very little, they had lived the same life. Zuko recognized every pain in her eyes, he knew her joy. He felt everything she felt. He practically heard her laughter as her delicate arms wrapped behind his neck. He loved her, as he had for years. He couldn't help it, time and space hadn't meant a thing. Seeing her and holding her reminded him of the tension and passions from so many years ago. What if he hadn't chosen Mai, how would things be different.

Temptingly she brushed her nose against his. They'd been fighting just a minute ago, but that didn't matter here. Time and space didn't matter here.

Zuko knew why he loved her. He loved the passion she seemed to just ooze in everything she did. He loved the warmth which radiated from her heart. He loved the spark in her eyes. He loved that she was strong, not physically, but in every aspect of her life. He loved that she always got what she wanted, always. And he couldn't tell her no.

Her lips were solid ice against his. How could a woman be so cold and so warm? Electricity shot through the sensitive skin of his lips. What is it about kissing that rose electric shocks? All he wanted to do was keep kissing her, over and over. Her sweet, soft icy lips were like a drug he couldn't give up.


	23. Chapter 23: Six months later

AN I am so, so so, incredibly sorry. I had to take a break on this story Katara and Zuko… weren't talking to me like they should. So instead of writing, and doing it poorly I waited until I could do it justice.

That and I got a job… those tend to take from any idea of free time. Plus it's been an incredibly rough few months… had to put down 2 out of my 3 dogs, in one month. Been surprise moving out of my house. Car broke. All in all, not fun.

But you know what? Here I am! Sitting at work writing instead of working ;-]

Please enjoy, and please forgive me for taking so long.

* * *

Chapter 23

6 months later

Zuko rolled over in his giant Fire-Lord bed, the spot where she should be laying was cold, which meant once again she wasn't there. The one downer of being married to a Water Bender is that they genuinely don't believe in sleep. And when she does, it's sprawled on a blanket in the grass, under the sun. How on earth _she_ got out of the many meetings was beyond him. This was, after all, her campaign, why is it he got to do all the formal people work? People in general liked her better, it's cause she was a woman, huh? She got to do whatever she wanted.

Peeking over at the curtains, Zuko saw, yep, sun wasn't even up. Had she even gotten to bed tonight? Probably not.

A sigh escaped his lips, he had to get up. It would be just their luck that she got lost, or hurt. For a woman who was so amazing at everything, she had such a fail sense of direction.

His feet fell lightly on the marble floors, one day he was just going to get a lock to put on his door, not to keep everyone out, but to keep her in. Is it so much to ask that he wake up next to his wife?

His wife, it felt good to say it. Life was difficult, but they were making it.

Zuko stretched out his body, his muscles were getting stiff, not being able to spar with her was taking it's toll, if he wasn't careful he'd get all flabby soon.

Of course he knew exactly where to look for her, it was the exact same place she was every time she went missing.

"**Katara?"**

Instantly she knew she should have been in bed hours ago. But like every night she sat cross-legged _on_ his desk in the study, though it should be classified as her desk now, she used it more then he did. Her blue maternity kimono fit over her loosely.

It hurt, every time Zuko looked at him he felt stirrings so deep inside him he wanted to jump on her and claim her as his own. Again and again.

But as it were, they were having a baby! Shortly after arriving back in the Fire Nation, one thing led to another, which led to another, that ended with the two of them, completely content, laying together until sunrise. In that moment he loved her more then his heart could process, and every time he looked at her and their rapidly growing child he relived that day.

"**I'm sorry! I'll be out of here in five minutes."** Her eyes were wide as she eyed him guiltily.

Funny thing was, they never actually got married. Katara panicked, scared of getting married, as it turns out she didn't have a problem at all with being married. Most of the country, and world assumed they had a quiet wedding. Only a handful knew there was no legal bindings.

Still, she wore his traditional Water Nation betrothal necklace, and she was very much the Fire Lady.

But that was an entirely slipperier topic. She was the first Fire Lady ever that wasn't of the Fire Nation. The fact that she happened to be a water bender arose many complaints from the council. Silly enough, one of their chief concerns were about what to call her. They couldn't call her Fire Lady Katara because she wasn't fire. Zuko and Katara liked to joke that she was the Crystal Queen.

"**It's ok love."** Zuko leaned forward, kissing her forehead then her lips.

"**Baby wouldn't let me sleep."** Katara assumed she was 2/3 through her pregnancy though the actual date of conception was unclear, **"I think he's going to be a Fire Bender."**

"**He?"** Zuko sat in the comfortable, unused chair.

"**Yeah, I don't know. It feels right."**

He smiled and leaned back. Baby talk always made her smile. When she had first arrived at the castle, Zuko had seen she wanted nothing more then to be a mommy. **"So, what have we got going on here?"** He gestured to the mess of papers beneath her. One was definitely a map, and she had placed red pai sho tiles in certain places, marking the latest rebellion.

"**We had another uprising. It's strange, they attacked a temple. Some of the Sages went missing. I don't understand, why a temple? It's the third one they've gone after. Each time some sages went missing. Each time the temple is completely burnt to the ground, how can a fire temple burn to the ground? Wouldn't the sages save it?"**

Zuko, and everyone else thought Azula had gotten strong enough to go crazy again. But Katara was set that Azula had nothing to do with it. She believed fully that the girl was kidnapped, and finding her was a mission she attacked with much ardor.

"**Come on sweetie, let's go to bed."**

Katara nodded and slipped her fingers through Zuko's he was right, she needed sleep.

A yawn escaped her lips as they traced the familiar hallway back to their room. How had she stayed up to late again? If she wasn't more careful she was certain Zuko would leave her. Katara laughed to herself as she curled in their bed next to him. He would never leave her. He promised.

Laying in bed Katara remembered all those months ago his room was ruined, completely destroyed by his temper. They didn't even have time to deal with it before they had to leave for the funerals. Even after six months the memory still brought her pain, it still made her skin crawl as she remembered the ash on the air sticking to her arm, legs and face.

Those were her friends, people she had known for a very long time. Every time she thought about how the wind rose the fire higher, and higher, she just felt dirty. Like those girls still stuck to her.

Rolling around in the sheets she couldn't make the feeling go away. Aside from the crawling poison on her skin, she felt another sickness every time she thought of it. Azula was innocent, she knew it. Like everyone had accused, she had been inside her mind, and like everyone said, she should know what Azula was capable of. And she did. If everyone said these things, and she followed them, why didn't they believe her? It was so aggravating! Everyone was so quick to point the fingers, no one was willing to explore the options.

Oof! One strong leg kicked into her stomach. It had to be a boy. Only a boy from the father's genetics could muster a kick that strong so young. There were many spars back in the old days that she was certain Zuko had broken something. On the other hand, there were days she _knew_ she had broken something on him. And frequently she had to mend it.

The baby was mad that she was obsessing again. Reason number two it had to be a boy, only someone exactly like Zuko would get frustrated with her for working to hard.

She cringed as he kicked her bladder. There was no way he was going to let her sleep.

So, reluctantly, she crawled back out of bed.

First she checked her small garden. The plants hadn't reached their full potential, and fruit wouldn't start sprouting until the end of her pregnancy. Still she was proud, particularly glowing with how she remembered Zuko so excited about his bucket of dirt. It wasn't really the dirt that was important, it was the thought behind it. Still, he was so excited about his bucket of dirt.

"**Zuko… Zuko." **Katara shook his shoulder, kneeling in the bed. The singularly most aggravating part of living in the Fire Nation, is everyone assumed you could Fire Bend. Unfortunately, being a Water Bender, she had no way of heating a tub. So when she couldn't sleep, had already watered her plants, and had been banished from the study, she had to wake his grumpy butt to warm her a bath. **"Zuko!"**

"**What?"** He rolled over, hiding his face in the pillow.

Katara was a moon induced insomniac and couldn't sleep, **"I wanna take a bath."**

"**Really?" **He peeked up just enough to look out their curtain. It had taken Katara some time to get used to, but their Balcony curtain was always open, which was good because it was always so bloody hot! And the breeze that came through was amazing. **"It's still dark out. Did you even sleep?"**

Katara fiddled with the hem of her dress guiltily, **"No."**

He didn't say anything, he just laid there glaring at her.

She smiled sweetly, and ran her fingers over the taught skin on his chest, **"You know,"** she trailed her hand over each muscle of his torso, **"It would make you the best ever if you would help."** She couldn't get over how amazing he looked… all the time. Even laying in bed glaring at her. Time was incredibly kind to him.

"**You're trying to butter me up."** He watched her, squinty eyed trying to glare.

"**Is it working?" **She traced her fingers over the starburst scar on his chest. He was extremely self-conscious of it though he would never admit it. Instead he covered his chest with any assortment of high-necked shirts or vests, which made Katara certain of one thing. She hated his wardrobe.

He hated his scar, both of them. But she loved them, both. The one on his cheek reminded her of the good in him. Every day she saw it as a reminder of what he had to do, and everything he went through to be here right now.

The one on his chest reminded her of the day she realized she loved him. The instant lighting struck, she realized just how much he had grown on her, weaseled into her heart. She had hated him, but at that instant she became intimately familiar with the thin line between loving and loathing. Leaning down she kissed the raised scar. Under her lips his skin was warm as it ever was. The benefit of being married to a Fire-Bender, things were always steamy.

They couldn't help it, that was the nature of the two elements.

"**So is it working?"**

He grunted quietly, and opened his eyes, clearly enjoying himself a little too much, **"Yeah, fine. But I swear woman, once you aren't pregnant, and not so fragile, I am so going to pay you back for this."**

She smirked once and instantly hopped out of bed, **"Thanks love!"**

Mere moments later she amazingly comfortable in a perfectly heated tub, and Zuko was happily snoring in the next room.

Sliding into the tub Katara idly wondered what their baby would be like. Would it be a boy or girl?

Water Bender or Fire Bender? Would they bend at all? It had been so long since the nations had got along well enough to breed she didn't know what would happen.

Would they be tanned like Katara? Pale like Zuko?

Golden eyes? Blue eyes?

With much thought Katara speculated it must be a boy after his father. And a Fire Bender. Great, another Fire Bender to make fun of her lunar ways. He would no doubt learn from his father. He would worship Zuko.

And who better to have for a teacher?

Fire Bender for sure. It's the only thing that made sense in her bones.

Why else would an unborn child demand hot baths? Or only let her sleep when they were napping in the sun. Even as a funny shaped kidney bean in her stomach, he was awfully sassy.

Perhaps they would turn out to be a Water Bender. Why else would she be unable to sleep at night? Why else would the baby be so restless under the moon?

Not really thinking Katara sighed as her muscles relaxed. She wasn't entirely conscious about it any more, but Katara had the definite feeling that if she opened her eyes. The water would be glowing.

Many months ago she learned that if her hands touched any water, and that water touched any other water, all of it would carry the soothing healing properties. She could have an ocean of healing water if she wanted, she could have every injured person on earth sitting in the ocean to be healed. Frankly, that idea scared her, it was hard enough battling the strength and will of one person. She was sure that if she tried more then one at the same time, the strain would kill her. It would completely sap the energy from her until even her heart didn't have strength to beat. She felt a little of it when working on others, after she always felt so tired and lethargic. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to have all her life-force sapped by more then one. She didn't even know what trying to heal two people at once would feel like.

Regardless, she sat the most comfortable anyone could ever be. Hot water surrounded her, filled with the healing properties her hands oozed into the water. She was completely at home.

* * *

There came a pounding knock at the door. 'Damn it Katara, what did you do now?' was the first thing Zuko thought. Since they had gotten back all those months ago she was an avid non-believer in sleep, and it seemed like the less she slept, the less he was allowed to.

NOCK-NOCK-NOCK

"**Katara, someone's calling for you."** Zuko rolled over, not surprised that he didn't find her soft hair right next to his. Not surprised, but mildly disappointed. She must be in the study already.

Reluctantly he pulled himself out of bed, and slipped his arms through a silk robe. The sun was barely on the horizon, well… that means he got at least a few hours of sleep. Better then nothing I suppose.

Though, he did feel a distinct pain in the front of his forehead. Headache from the night's lack of sleep? He shrugged it off, hoping that maybe he would be able to sleep after this. Sun was coming up, not a good sign for his dreams.

"**Yes?" **Zuko opened the door to one of the sweetest little helpers in the palace. Her name was Suzishi and she was Katara's favorites. They spent days drinking tea, talking girl stuff, sharing stories. She even had patience to listen to Azula ramble from Katara, constantly offering her own ideas on the subject. In a way she had been informally promoted to hand-maiden to the queen, an honored position indeed.

"**What did she do?"** Zuko assumed she was back in the study, and probably had made some miraculous discovery that Zuko 'just had to see!' Didn't matter if the sun wasn't up or if he was still sleeping.

But this morning Suzishi's face was pale as slate, and eyes wide as saucers,** "Mistress Katara? She is needed in the main hall."**

"**What? You saying she's not with you?"**

"**No sir."** She shook her head, black ringlets rained around her face.

"In the main hall, you said?"

"**Yes sir."** She bobbed here head, the curls bouncing with her.

"**Ok, I'll find her."**

"**Sir, it is of great haste. The woman who arrived… she is, an Air Bender?"**

"**Well… that's, interesting. Give us a few minutes and we'll see what this is all about."**

Zuko closed the door and remembered the only other Air Bender on earth, the only female Air Bender the world had seen in 100 years. Tiel. What did she want? By now there probably was a third Air Bender. The memory still made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Thinking of Aang made him down right sick. What would Katara think? He didn't even want to think of what he would do if Aang were here. The last time Katara had seen him had been an ugly affair of civilized bantering and insults. Was a pity, Aang was once his best friend.

First of all, where had that woman gone to? She wasn't in the study, and Suzishi would have checked Katara's favorite places before knocking on their door. Which meant, she had to be somewhere in here. On the balcony?

Zuko stepped out on the deck, the sun warming his face, but she wasn't in here. She wasn't anywhere out here.

He had one last, strange idea.

Yep, there she was, still in the tub in their wash-room, completely asleep. The water had long since gone cold but it still glowed.

It amazed him how she learned to do that. In reality it wasn't so different from Fire Bending, all she had to do was manipulate the energy around her. It also amazed him that she managed to still do so while asleep. However, water was her element, it shouldn't surprise him.

That's why he wasn't surprised that she had fallen asleep in the tub. If she were anyone else, he'd worry about them drowning. As it is he laughed at the idea of water _daring_ to drown her.

"**Katara,"** he rested his hand on her cool shoulder. Initial touch, and how cold her skin was always shocked him. **"Katara."**

"**Hm?"** She didn't open her eyes but she shifted gently, wrapping her arms around herself, Zuko was tempted to warm up the water for her again, just so she wouldn't be cold. On the other hand, if he did that, she would never get out of the tub. Still, with the news be better try to soften the edges. Water may not be as destructive, but it was just as powerful, with as terrible of a temper.

He dipped one finger into the water, letting steam rise off his skin.

She moaned again, **"Thank you love."**

"**Katara, you gotta get dressed. You have a visitor."**

"**Mmm, they can go away."**

"**No they can't sweetie, it's Tiel."**

Instantly, and as zuko had expected, her eyes shot open angrily, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched him, **"What does she want?"** Zuko could practically feel the poison that still stung her. Many years she had wasted waiting for someone who hadn't even bothered to tell her he moved on.


	24. I'm sorry I've been gone A return yes?

I know it's been a very, very long time since I've touched this, and you all have my deepest apologies for taking so long to finish. The adult life caught ahold of me and hasn't loosened up.

However, a couple months ago i had this urge to come back to it. Almost nightly i think about it, what i need to do, what i need to fix, what i need to change, what i need to finish.

So here I am, I'm going to backwards, cleaning up a few older chapters, smoothing them for the rest of the story.

I just wanted to let you all know my intentions so you can keep an eye out for what's to come.

First of though, I wanted to thank each and every person who has asked me about the story. Each person who didn't forget, and each person who encouraged me to keep going. You are truly the ones to thank for this burst of inspiration to continue.

Regards,

Ichigo


End file.
